Volume 2: First Love
by Rha94line
Summary: The miracle of love, only love can be able to connecting us with the person we love, and love will bring peace in our lives.
1. Chapter 1: Newbie

**Author Says:** Halo! Bertemu lagi dengan author yang imutnya kebangetan ini! Haha~ Kalau kalian membaca fanfic ini, berarti kalian sudah membaca fanfic saya yang sebelumnya. Well, terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic saya yang sebelumnya dan terimakasih juga karena kalian sudah setia membaca karya author kesayangan kalian ini~

Kali ini author ingin menceritakan tentang cinta pertama… cieee~ semua orang pasti memiliki cinta pertama, bukan? Fanfic ini masih berhubungan dengan cerita sebelumnya, dimana peran utamanya masih Choi Michael, namun author akan menambahkan character baru lagi. Di cerita ini, Hyemi juga masih tetap menjadi peran utama penting. Ok, author tidak akan banyak bicara tentang isi ceritanya di sini, tapi kalian lah yang akan membaca fanfic saya ini. So, let's find out the story! Enjoy read, guys! ^^

~-0o0-~

**Tittle:** Newbie

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Summary: **Star Empire merekrut seorang model baru dan dia adalah teman dekatnya Mike.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Alexander Natthalius Smith/Natthan**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, Model dan Aktor, juga teman baik Mike.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Star Empire CEO: Shin Joohak

· Nine Muses Members

**Preview About Natthan**

Alexander Natthalius Smith atau biasa disapa Natthan ini, adalah teman baik dari Mike saat masih di London dulu. Mike dan Natthan sudah berteman dari sejak mereka masih kecil, mereka sudah seperti kakak-beradik saja. Natthan dan keluarganya pindah ke Amerika karena ayahnya menjalankan bisnis di sana. Selain itu, Natthan melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliahnya di Amerika sebagai mahasiswa di bidang arsitek. Namja ini sifatnya sedikit serius namun ramah.

**Attention:**

Karakter 'Natthan' itu tidak nyata~ hanya fiktif belaka. Ini dunia fanfic, jadi apapun bisa terjadi di sini.

Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 1: Newbie**

**Part 1**

Musim gugur telah berlalu, daun-daun kering yang berguguran kini telah tertutup salju menandakan bahwa musim dingin telah tiba. Pagi itu begitu dingin, Mike terpaksa harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena pamannya menelepon dan menyuruhnya untuk datang menemuinya di kantor Star Empire.

"Good morning…" sapa Hyuna ketika melihat Mike sedang mengunci pintu apartementnya.

"Oh, noona, good morning…" Mike balas menyapa.

"Mau ke studio?"

"Iya, tentu saja… noona sendiri?"

Hyuna mengangguk, "Aku juga mau latihan…"

"Oh iya, Nine Muses akan segera comeback. Kalau begitu, kau mau berangkat bersamaku?"

"Boleh…"

Semenjak Mike pindah dorm ke gedung apartement yang sama dengan Hyuna, mereka jadi sering berangkat bersama, kadang sarapan bersama. Sesampainya di Star Empire, Hyuna langsung menuju tempat latihannya sementara Mike langsung menghadap pamannya.

"Annyeonghaseiyo samchon…"

"Mike, bagaimana tentang temanmu itu? Kapan dia akan datang menemuiku?"

"Katanya dia akan datang setelah menyelesaikan studynya terlebih dahulu… Mungkin bulan depan dia akan ke Korea."

"Baguslah… aku akan mendebutkannya sebagai model dan aktor, karena aku lihat dari profilenya kalau dia pandai ber-acting juga dia pernah mengikuti beberapa lomba modeling. Penampilannya juga cukup menarik… Postur tubuhnya tinggi, kemudian wajahnya menjual bila dijadikan model…"

"Dia juga bisa break dance, Samchon tidak mungkin kecewa merekrutnya."

"Berapa usianya?"

"Dia sama denganku, 91 line… hanya saja lebih tua dariku beberapa bulan. Kami adalah teman lama karena aku pernah satu sekolah dengannya saat masih di London dulu."

"Di profilenya tertulis kalau dia berkebangsaan Amerika?"

"Setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama, orangtuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika untuk menjalankan bisnis ayahnya."

"Jadi dia bukan orang Amerika asli?"

"Dia lahir di Oxford juga, sama denganku… appa-nya keturunan Inggris-Pranciss sedangkan eomma-nya asli dari Gwangju."

"Apa dia sudah bisa berbahasa Korea?"

"Dia mengerti bahasa Korea… tapi dia belum terlalu lancar bicara bahasa Korea, samchon… Dia sama sepertiku ketika pertama kali datang ke sini… baru bisa mengatakan 'Annyeonghaseiyo', 'Gamshahabnida', 'Jeosonghamnida'… Hahaha begitulah… Tapi dia cepat mempelajari bahasa, dia itu genius."

"Hahaha~ iya, aku jadi ingat saat kau pertama kali datang ke Seoul. Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti kau beri kabar lagi padaku setelah temanmu itu sudah siap berangkat ke Korea."

"Nei samchon, aku akan beritahumu nanti…"

"Aku harap secepatnya, dan dia akan segera kupromosikan untuk bermain drama."

"Iya… kalau begitu aku pamit."

**Part 2**

Di tempat latihan Nine Muses…

"Unnie, tadi kau berangkat bersama Mike? Kemana dia sekarang?" tanya Minha

"Namjachingumu sedang dipanggil oleh pamannya, mungkin ada project penting." jawab Hyuna

"Project? Project duet dengan Hyemi?"

"Aku rasa bukan…"

"Apa?" tanya Hyemi pada Minha karena mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kau belum ada rencana untuk duet lagi dengan Mike?" tanya Minha

"Anio… Sajangnim belum memberitahuku. Lagipula bulan ini kita akan comeback, bukan? Jadi mana mungkin aku ada project duet dengan si pabo."

"Tapi kalian belum comeback lagi, kan? Kalian baru memiliki satu mini album semenjak debut sebagai pasangan duet." kata Hyuna

"Annyeonghaseiyo~ apa Minha ada?" tanya Mike yang baru saja datang.

"Itu namjachingumu…" kata Hyemi

Kemudian Mike menghampiri Minha.

"Kau sudah sarapan, belum?" tanya Mike

"Belum…" jawab Minha

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Café, aku juga belum sarapan."

"Kau baru menemui sajangnim, ya?"

"Iya, aku baru saja menemuinya… Kami mendiskusikan sesuatu."

"Mendiskusikan apa?"

"Tentang artis baru Star Empire."

"Oh, jadi akan ada artis baru di Star Empire?" tanya Hyuna

"Iya, dia temanku… Tak lama lagi dia akan datang ke Korea dan debut sebagai aktor di sini." jawab Mike

"Namja atau yeoja?" tanya Hyemi

"Namja… nanti akan aku perkenalkan dia pada kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian hanya bertiga? Yang lainnya kemana?"

"Masih di perjalanan menuju kesini." jawab Minha

"Oh, ok… Kalau begitu ayo kita ke café untuk sarapan, aku sudah lapar. Kalian berdua mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja…" jawab Hyuna

"Dengan senang hati…" kata Hyemi

Mereka bertiga langsung menuju café untuk sarapan.

"Temanmu itu berasal dari London juga?" tanya Hyemi

Mike hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala karena sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Dia akan segera datang ke Korea setelah menyelesaikan studynya di Amerika." kata Mike

"Jadi dia sekarang sedang berada di Amerika?" tanya Hyuna

"Iya… dia tinggal bersama keluarganya di sana. Nanti dia akan tinggal satu dorm denganku…"

"Begitu, ya… Aku pikir dia calon penyanyi baru di Star Empire?" kata Minha

"Percayalah, kalian tidak akan mau mendengar suaranya ketika bernyanyi… Hahahaha~ telinga kalian akan sakit." kata Mike

"Benarkah? Hahaha~ ada-ada saja…" kata Hyemi

**Part 3**

Malam itu Mike menerima telepon dari temannya yang baru-baru ini dia bicarakan dengan Minha dan yang lainnya.

"Wass'up, bro?" sapa Mike ketika mengangkat telepon.

"I have a good news for you and your uncle of course." jawab suara di seberang sana.

"What's that?"

"I will move to Korea this week…"

"Woah… really?"

"Yeah, so I can debut as soon as possible."

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet you, bro. We didn't see each other for ten years, right?"

"That was a long time ago, before I move to USA, right?"

"Uh-huh… I really miss you… and you know what?"

"Yes?"

"I will introduce you to someone…"

"Who is that?"

"It's a secret… just wait and see."

"You makes me curious, bro…"

"Hahaha~ you must be impatient, right?"

"Of course… Boy or girl?"

"Secret~"

"Okay, okay… you makes me more and more curious."

"I'm sorry… But I promise, you'll not regret to meet this person."

"Very well, I believe in you."

"Ok, it's time to sleep now… I feel so sleepy and need some rest. So, see you soon, bro!"

"Ok, goodnight…"

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mike pergi ke Incheon airport ditemani oleh Minha.

"Jadi, kau akan menjemput temanmu itu?" tanya Minha

"Iya, ternyata dia menyelesaikan studynya lebih cepat dari target yang ditentukan." kata Mike

"Dia kuliah dijurusan apa?"

"Arsitek… dia itu sangat pintar, orangnya serius dan juga ramah."

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang juga.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang." kata Mike ketika melihat seseorang menghampirinya.

Dia adalah seorang namja yang tingginya sama dengan Mike, wajahnya tentu saja tampan karena campuran London/Korea. Namja tersebut berpakaian rapih namun stylenya sedikit kebarat-baratan, mungkin karena sudah lama tinggal di Amerika, jadi penampilannya cenderung western style.

"Natthan! How are you, bro?" Mike langsung menjabat tangan dan memeluk teman lamanya itu.

"Mike… my man, I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm good…"

"It's been ten years, right? and you've changed a lot…"

"You too…"

"And… who is she?" Natthan menunjuk Minha

"Annyeonghaseiyo…" sapa Minha

"Ah, her name is Park Minha…" kata Mike

"Is she the person that you'll going introduce to me? She is really pretty and cute…" bisik Natthan

"Dude, she is my girlfriend… beside that, she wasn't the person that I mean."

"Oh, so she is your girlfriend? Nice to meet you, I'm Natthan."

"Nice to meet you…" kata Minha

"Ok, you must be tired, right? Better we go to my dorm now." kata Mike

"Sure!"

**Part 4**

Mike mengantar Minha pulang setelah itu dia ke dormnya bersama Natthan.

"Home sweet home…" kata Mike ketika membuka pintu dormnya.

"This place is so comfortable…" kata Natthan

"So for now, you'll live here with me… and this is your bedroom."

"Thanks…"

Kemudian Natthan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Do you wanna drink or eat something?" tanya Mike

"Perhaps later…" jawab Natthan

"Tomorrow I will introduce you to my uncle."

"Ok…"

"Alright I'll be in my room if you needs me."

"Ok."

"Goodnight~"

"Night, bro~"

Esoknya Natthan menemui CEO.

"Annyeonghaseubnika~" sapa Natthan.

"Annyeonghaseiyo, you are Natthan, right? Sit down please~ How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Well… Mike told me that you still cannot speak Korean well, right? So, I will hire a Korean teacher to teach you how to speak Korean well. Because you will becoming a Korean Model and actor, so you need to speak Korean."

"Alright… and thanks for let me join at your agency as a actor and model. I feel so honoured because I can work in Mike's uncle agency."

"I will prepare everything to make your debut… I heard that you have experience as a model when you was in L.A."

"That's right."

"It's easy if you already have experience… You will debut soon. Tomorrow you have your first schedule for some photoshoot."

"Okay…"

"And… Mike will comeback soon with his new song, so you will role as a model for his Music Video along with Hyemi. I hope you ready for your first role."

"Of course…"

"Good… so for now, find Mike at the studio… and he will take you tour at this building."

"Where is that?"

"The studio is in the second floor…"

"Okay… it's really nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh, don't call me 'sir', just call me uncle… or 'samchon', it mean 'uncle' in English."

"Very well… samchon. See you later~"

Setelah menemui CEO, Natthan pergi mencari Mike.

**Part 5**

Hyemi sedang berjalan di lorong dekat ruang CEO, sepertinya dia terburu-buru sampai-sampai bertabrakan dengan Natthan di dekat pintu ruang CEO.

"a… joesonghabnida." kata Hyemi

"Are you okay?" kata Natthan

"Ah? umh… ne-nei… maaf aku terburu-buru…"

"Wait a minute, can you show me where the studio is?"

"Studio?"

"CEO said the studio is in the second floor, but I don't know where is it. Can you show me the way?"

'Aku harus menjawab apa, ya? Namja ini berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris… sepertinya dia pendatang baru.' pikir Hyemi

"Umh, studio is in the second floor… emh near the stairs…" kata Hyemi

"Near the stairs? Okay, I get it… gamshahabnida~"

"Iya…"

Lalu Hyemi dan Natthan pergi berlawanan arah.

'Kurasa dia bukan orang Korea asli, karena kulihat matanya berwarna biru, rambutnya juga berwarna coklat terang… Mungkinkah dia ini temannya Mike yang dari Amerika itu?' pikir Hyemi.

Akhirnya Natthan menemukan studio tersebut dan langsung mengetuk pintunya. Tak lama kemudian, Mike membuka pintunya.

"I almost lost to find you." kata Natthan

"Hahaha~ too much. Ok, wellcome to my private studio…" kata Mike

"This is your own room?" tanya Natthan

"Yeah, you can said that. Oh, hang on… You wait here, okay? I forgot something."

Kemudian Mike keluar dari studio, sementara itu Natthan menunggu.

Beberapa saat setelah Mike meninggalkan studio, ada seseorang memasuki studio.

"Mike, annyeonghaseiyo~"

Natthan langsung melihat ke arah orang yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"Oh, it's you again~ annyeong!" sapa Natthan saat melihat Hyemi.

"Oh, a-annyeonghaseiyo… Mike kemana?" tanya Hyemi

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing… it's okay…"

Hyemi pun meninggalkan studio, namun Natthan menyusulnya.

"Hey…" panggil Natthan

Hyemi menoleh, "Nei?"

"I thought you wanted to ask something?"

"No…"

"No? Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"But you seems want to ask me something, right?"

"Nothing…"

Kemudian Hyemi pergi.

**Part 6**

Malam itu Mike dan Natthan menonton acara Music Bank di dorm mereka.

"You already meet my uncle, right?" tanya Mike

"Yeah, he is so kind…" jawab Natthan

"Oh, it's Nine Muses' turn!" kata Mike ketika melihat Nine Muses di TV.

"Nine Muses?" tanya Natthan

"They are our label mate… Girlgroup from Star Empire. My girlfriend is the member of Nine Muses."

"Minha?"

"Yes… Nine Muses make their comeback with their new song… 'Glue'. I love this song~"

"Oh! I know that girl…"

"Who?"

"One of the Nine Muses member… the girl with short hair. Ah, that girl!"

"Ah… her name is Hyemi. How can you known her?"

"I was meet her lately… in the office."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Keesokan Harinya, Natthan sedang mencari-cari ruangan Chief Manager, dan lagi-lagi dia bertemu dengan Hyemi.

"Hey~ your name is Hyemi, right?" tanya Natthan

"Yes…" jawab Hyemi

"Can you show me where Chief Manager office is?"

"Maksudmu ruangan Lee Hyojin sunbaenim, kan?"

"Nei… Mister Lee odieseo?"

"Ruangannya ada di samping ruangan Sajangnim… umh… his office is… beside our CEO's office."

"Oh, okay… I get it. Gamshahabnida…"

Siangnya, Mike mengajak Natthan ke rooftop.

"Well, this is my favourite place…" kata Mike

"This place is awesome." kata Natthan

"I know, right?"

"Annyeonghaseiyo~"

Minha dan Hyemi baru saja datang ke rooftop.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya…" kata Mike

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" sapa Natthan pada Hyemi dan Minha

Tiba-tiba Mike tertawa karena mendengar logat aneh Natthan ketika berbicara bahasa Korea.

"Your accent is so weird, bro~" kata Mike

"So it's funny to you, huh?" tanya Natthan

"Hahahaha~ sorry… Oh, by the way, Natthan, this is Hyemi… She is Nine Muses member along with Minha. We are same ages."

"Hey, we already meet, right?" tanya Natthan pada Hyemi.

"A-annyeonghaseiyo… Pyo Hyemi ibnida…"

"Oh, my name is Natthan…"

"Actually, she is the girl that I want to introduce to you…" kata Mike

"Really? Nice to meet you, Hyemi. Bankabseubnida…" kata Natthan

"Nado bankabseubnida…" ucap Hyemi

Mike dan Minha tersenyum karena melihat Hyemi dan Natthan yang masih merasa canggung satu sama lain.

**Part 7**

Malam itu CEO mengadakan gathering sebagai acara penyambutan anggota baru Star Empire, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natthan. Selain itu CEO merencanakan tentang konser Star Empire Family. "Your uncle is so kind." kata Natthan

"Sure, he is…" kata Mike

"Hello boys…" sapa Sera noona

"Hi noona…" sapa Mike

"Your name is 'noona'?" tanya Natthan pada Sera

"Ah, you don't have idea about what 'noona' exactly meaning is, don't you?" tanya Mike

"No, what is that?"

"Well, 'noona' means 'sister' in Korea, because she is more older than me, so I called her 'noona'. You should to call her 'noona' too. Her name is Ryu Sera by the way."

"I'm Ryu Sera…" kata Sera

Kemudian Natthan menjabat tangannya Sera.

"Nice to meet you, noona…" kata Natthan

Sera tersenyum, "Nice to meet you too, Natthan…"

"You learn so fast, bro… Actually, she used to lived in Canada when she was young." jelas Mike

"Really?" tanya Natthan

"Yeah, and she is really good at singing. You will fall in love with her amazing voice."

Sera hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mike tersebut.

Setelah itu, Mike memperkenal satu persatu teman-teman artisnya pada Natthan.

"That was ZE:A, V.O.S, Jewelry and this is Nine Muses' member, her name is Park Kyungri."

"Hallo~" sapa Kyungri pada Natthan

"Hallo… my name is Natthan…"

"My name is Park Kyungri."

"Bro, she is totally amazing…" bisik Natthan pada Mike

Mike hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Minha-ssi… apa kau melihat Hyemi?" tanya Mike

"Hyemi? Itu, dia sedang bersama Dongjun dan Semi unnie… Itu di sana…" kata Minha

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali terlihat sedang bersama dengan si maknae…"

"Begitulah…"

"Umh, bisa kita ke rooftop sebentar?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Come on, babe~"

"Baiklah…"

"Natthan, I need to go with Minha for a while… you wait here, ok?"

"Umh? Okay~" jawab Natthan

Kemudian Mike dan Minha pergi ke rooftop.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minha

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku ingin Hyemi bisa lebih dekat dengan Natthan…" kata Mike

"Ooh… jadi itu tujuan utamamu memperkenalkan Natthan pada Hyemi?"

"Iya, begitulah… Bantu aku, ya?"

"Iya, aku pasti membantumu. Tenang saja, lagipula sepertinya Hyemi pasti akan menyukai Natthan juga."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau begitu ingin mempersatukan mereka berdua?"

"Listen to me… She need to move on from me, and aku rasa Natthan adalah orang yang tepat untuk menggantikanku sebagai namjachingunya Hyemi."

"Jadi menurutmu, Hyemi masih belum bisa move on darimu? Percaya diri sekali kau~"

"Emmhh… entahlah… tapi, ayolah… bantu aku~"

"Aku tahu… aku tahu… aku hanya bercanda…"

"I love you so much, babe~"

**Part 8**

Hari berikutnya Natthan baru menyelesaikan pemotretan, setelah itu dia menemui Mike.

Saat sedang berjalan di lobby, Natthan berpapasan dengan Hyemi

"Hey, where are you going?" tanya Natthan

"Apa?" Hyemi balik bertanya.

"Nah… never mind."

"Baiklah…" Hyemi mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Jamkkanman-yo! Where are you going?" tanya Natthan

Hyemi menghentikan langkahnya, "Why you always asking something to me?"

"Why don't you just answer my question?"

"I'm looking for Mike, did you see him?"

"Nope! Because I'm looking for him too. How about we find him together? Because I'm still new here, so I don't know where to go to find him."

"Ah! Aku tahu dimana dia…"

"You know where he is?"

"Follow me…"

Natthan mengikuti Hyemi dan akhirnya sampailah mereka berdua di rooftop. Benar saja, Mike sedang duduk sambil menikmati secangkir kopi bersama yeojachingunya.

"There you are…" kata Natthan ketika melihat Mike

"How's your first day as a model in Korea?" tanya Mike

"Great!"

"Mike, tentang Star Empire Family concert itu… Kita mulai latihan lagu duet kita setelah Nine Muses menyelesaikan promo 'Glue'." kata Hyemi

"Ok, lalu?"

"Lalu aku, kau, Minha dan Hyungsik juga harus mulai latihan untuk project 91'line Star Empire."

"Baiklah… Hey, kalian tidak sedang sibuk, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

"Ide bagus…" kata Minha

"Ayo, Hyemi… kau juga harus ikut, ok?" kata Mike

"Tapi—" Hyemi berniat untuk menolak ajakan Mike

"Hari ini kita belum ada jadwal apapun, bukan? Ayolah~" kata Minha

"Hm… baiklah~"

Di Café…

"Ini seperti double date, bukan? Aku dengan Minha, dan kau dengan Natthan…" kata Mike

"Apa?" tanya Hyemi

"What?" tanya Natthan di saat yang bersamaan dengan Hyemi.

"Ooo~ bahkan mereka bicara bersamaan…" kata Minha

"Maksud kalian berdua ini apa?" tanya Hyemi

"What are you talking about guys?" tanya Natthan

"It's okay, bro…" kata Mike sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mike, apa benar aku akan jadi model MV terbarumu nanti bersama dia?" tanya Hyemi sambil menunjuk Natthan.

Mike mengangguk, "Iya… syutingnya akan dimulai bulan depan."

Setelah itu hening… mereka berempat sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Why we so awkward?" tanya Mike

"Eng? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hyemi

"Tidak apa-apa… hanya saja aku merasa suasananya begitu canggung saat ini. Ayolah… kita ini chingu, bukan? 91 line."

"Lalu?"

"Setidaknya kita bisa bicara selayaknya 'chingu', bukan? Terutama kau dan Natthan, kalian berdua masih terlihat canggung satu sama lain."

"Mike… sudahlah, jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting ketika makan, ok?" kata Hyemi

"Oh, ok… mianhae~"

**Part 9**

Hari itu Hyemi baru saja selesai latihan dengan Nine Muses sebelum besok perform. Ketika dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Pyo Hyemi!" panggil seseorang

"Eng?" sahut Hyemi

"Hello there!" sapa Natthan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Natthan?"

"I didn't think you'd know my name…"

"Kenapa kau masih berada di sini?"

"Pardon?"

"Ah… mianhae… aku lupa kalau kau tidak mengerti bahasa Korea."

"Actually I understand what you say~ hajiman, jogeumssig…"

"Emh… begitu ya…"

"Are you going home now?"

Hyemi mengangguk. "Kau sendiri? What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Mike…"

"Oh iya, Natthan-ssi…"

"Iya?"

"Aku minta maaf karena kemarin aku bersikap dingin padamu… apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

"About what?"

"Oh, kau tidak mengerti, ya? It's okay, never mind…"

"Oh, okay… By the way, are you in hurry now?"

"Not really, waeyo?"

"Would you like to accompany me to take a walk in Seoul city? Mike never have time to hang out with me… do you mind?"

"Emh… jalan-jalan di kota Seoul?"

"Yes, but if you can't, it's fine..."

"Boleh saja, aku tidak keberatan."

"Really? I thought you'd be refused me…"

Hyemi tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak~ come on!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua jalan-jalan di sekitar kota Seoul.

"I think you cannot speak English?" tanya Natthan

"I can speak English, but not fluently… because I still learn." jawab Hyemi

"I see… Hey, can you show me where Han river is? I really wanted to go there…"

"Han river?"

"Nei, Hangang eodieseo?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana kalau kau mau…"

"Jeongmal? Gamshahabnida~"

Saat ini Hyemi dan Natthan tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di tepi sungai Han.

"You know, I've never been gone alone witha girlbefore…" Natthan memulai pembicaraan.

"Geulae?" tanya Hyemi

"By the way, I want to learn more about Korea… and I want to speak Korean fluently."

"Apa Mike mengajarimu bahasa Korea?"

"Sure he did, and CEO was hiring a Korean teacher to teach me."

"Begitu ya…"

"By the way, how long you and Mike known each other?"

"Emh… aku dan Mike? Aku rasa… kurang lebih enam tahun. Emh, six years, I think…"

"Six years? Emh… he and Minha is in relantionship, right?"

"Iya…"

"I thought Mike will never interest to Korean girl…"

"Sebenarnya Mike itu suka pada noona-noona… dia itu pecinta noona~"

"So you mean, he love older women? I mean, the women who older than him?"

Hyemi mengangguk, "Begitulah… kau tahu Sera unnie, kan?"

"Sera noona? Oh iya, aku tahu…"

"Mike itu tergila-gila padanya…"

"Really? He loves Sera noona?"

"Iya begitulah… dan sebenarnya, Minha juga lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan."

Natthan tertawa mendengar perkataan Hyemi,

"That was so funny. Err… Hyemi… do you have a boyfriend?"

"Apa? umh… tidak punya…"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya…"

"So, would you like to date with me?"

"Apa?"

Natthan hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

**-To Be Continue-**

**Author says: **Ok, chapter pertama sudah selesai meskipun bersambung... hehehe~ bagaimana? kalian suka ceritanya? Author harap kalian bisa memberikan komentar pada fanfic-fanfic author. Thanks bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca! Sampai bertemu di next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friend

**Tittle:** Old Friend

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** Natthan dan Hyemi ternyata adalah teman masa kecil. Dan Natthan tiba-tiba saja mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hyemi.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Alexander Natthalius Smith/Natthan**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, Model dan Aktor, juga teman baik Mike.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· ZE:A members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 2: Old Friend**

**Part 1**

Bulan Desember… malam Natal…

Ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang. Salju, kado Natal, pohon Natal, berkumpul bersama keluarga…

Keluarga… orang-orang pasti pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk bertemu dan berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka di malam yang indah ini.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" tanya Mike ketika melihat Natthan sedang duduk sendirian di rooftop.

"Hey bro~" sapa Natthan

"What's wrong?"

Mike menghampiri Natthan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Night before Christmas… and I miss my family in L.A…"

"So I do… I miss my parents too in London…"

"I feel lonely on this Christmas eve…"

"Don't be sad… I'm here for you, brother."

Natthan tersenyum, "Yeah… thanks for cheer me up."

"Wait a minute… don't you ever told me that you have a family in Korea, right?"

"Huh? umh… yeah, you right! I have family in Korea, my grandmother and my grandfather from my mother side."

"Where they are?"

"I don't know, because that was a long time ago since I met them when I was child…"

"Your mom is from Korea, right?"

"Yes, her hometown is in Gwangju, I think… Emh, I don't know how to spell it, Gwangju or Kwangju?"

"It's Gwangju. And why don't you visit your grandparents' house in Gwangju?"

"I don't know where they are, even I know they in Gwangju…"

"So, why don't you ask your mom for their address?"

Kemudian Natthan mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi ibunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Natthan menerima sebuah pesan singkat bertuliskan alamat rumah.

"My mom just send me a short message… she told me the address of my grandparents house in Gwangju."

"So, you want to go there? I'll take you…"

"Really?"

Mike mengangguk, "Why not, bro~"

"Thank you so much! I think I will be alone on this Christmas eve without my family…"

"Alright, let's pack some cloth and let's go to Gwangju!"

"But, how can we get there?"

Kemudian Mike mengeluarkan tiket pesawat ke Gwangju pada Natthan.

"This is a Christmas present for you, bro~"

"So, you already prepare this for me?"

"Of course…"

"You are really my best buddy~"

Mike dan Natthan langsung menuju dorm mereka untuk mengemasi barang-barang, setelah itu mereka berangkat.

Di perjalanan menuju Gwangju…

"How about you? Don't you have a family in Korea to?"

"Of course… I have a family from my mother side. They live in Busan."

"Busan?"

"Yes, Busan… is far away from here. Last time I meet them it's about a few month ago."

"So, you will go to see them?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? Why?"

"Minha was invited me to dinner with her parents… so, I don't think that I will go to visit them."

"I see…"

Perjalanan Seoul – Gwangju memang cukup jauh, namun tidak terlalu lama bila di tempuh dengan menggunakan pesawat.

**Part 2**

Akhirnya tibalah mereka berdua di Gwangju, dan mereka langsung mencari alamat yang dituju.

"Have you been gone to Gwangju before?" tanya Natthan

"Of course… I don't come often, but I really know this place so much." jawab Mike

"Well, that mean we'll find the address soon."

Tak lama berselang, akhirnya mereka menemukan rumah dari kakek dan neneknya Natthan. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah tersebut.

"This is your grandparents house…" kata Mike

"I'll knock…" kata Natthan

Kemudian Natthan mengetuk pintunya, beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Nuguseoyo?" tanya seorang nenek

"Annyeonghaseubnika halmeoni… apa halmeoni mengingatnya?" tanya Mike sambil menunjuk Natthan.

Halmeoni mengerutkan dahinya dan memperhatikan wajah Natthan.

"It's me, Natthan…" ucap Natthan sambil tersenyum.

"Natthan?"

"Alexander Natthalius Smith… Oh, you call me… Alex when I was young…"

"Arasseo… aku ingat sekarang. Cucuku… Lama tak bertemu…"

"Long time no see…"

"Kau masih belum bisa berbicara bahasa Korea, ya?"

"Yeah… I can't speak Korean well…" kata Natthan

"Halmeoni, perkenalkan aku temannya Natthan… namaku Choi Michael…"

"Ah, Choi Michael arasseo… kau penyanyi itu, kan?" kata halmeoni

"Nei… maj-jyo…" jawab Mike

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, di luar begitu dingin… biar halmeoni buatkan ramyun, ya?"

"Come on Mike…" kata Natthan

"Umh, bro… actually I need to go back to Seoul… Minha is waiting for me." kata Mike

"Why? Come on, just stay here for a while…"

"Maybe next time, ok? I'll pick you up two days later, okay?"

"But I cannot speak Korean…"

"Umh, halmeoni… Natthan bilang dia tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Korea, apakah di rumah ini ada yang bisa bicara bahasa Inggris?" tanya Mike

"Oh, tentu saja… samchon bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris… tenang saja." kata halmeoni

"See? Your grandma said that your uncle can speak English…"

"Very well…"

"Halmeoni… kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ya?"

"Eodigayo?" tanya halmeoni

"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul karena ada acara di sana…"

"Begitu, ya? tidak mampir dulu untuk makan malam?"

"Tidak terimakasih halmeoni… annyeonghikaseiyo…"

Mike pun kembali ke Seoul.

**Part 3**

Natthan akhirnya bisa berkumpul bersama kakek dan neneknya di Gwangju.

Malam itu dia duduk di beranda rumah neneknya sambil menikmati secangkir Hot Chocolate. Dia melirik ke rumah yang terletak di samping rumah neneknya tersebut. Natthan mengerutkan dahinya dan memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang juga sedang duduk di beranda sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini. Semakin diperhatikan, Natthan merasa kalau dia mengenal yeoja itu, dan ketika yeoja itu melirik ke arahnya, Natthan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah Hyemi.

Natthan langsung menghampiri Hyemi, "You live in here?" tanya Natthan

"Iya… ini rumah orangtuaku. Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Mwohaneungeoya?" tanya Hyemi

"Oh, this is my grandparents house…"

"Jadi kau punya keluarga di Gwangju?"

"Yeah… from my mother side…"

"Apa kau datang ke sini sendirian?"

"No, actually Mike was accompany me…"

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"He's going back to Seoul…"

"Kenapa?"

"He say that he have appointment with Minha…"

"Oh, I see…"

"So, this is your hometown, right? and we are neighbour. I never thought we actually neighbour…"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kita ini tetangga…"

Di tempat lain, Mike menemui Minha di rumahnya dan makan malam bersama orangtuanya Minha.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau makan bersama kami sebagai namjachingunya Minha, bukan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya appanya Minha.

"Aku merasa sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan orangtua dari yeojachinguku… Apalagi diundang untuk makan malam bersama saat malam Natal." jawab Mike

"Bagaimana kabar orangtuamu, Mike?" tanya eommanya Minha.

"Mereka baik-baik saja… Rencananya tahun depan mereka akan mengunjungiku kesini, mereka juga mengundang kalian untuk makan malam bersama."

"Appa, saat ini Mike sedang membangun rumah di Hongdae." kata Minha

"Jeongmalyo? Baguslah… itu artinya kau sudah punya persiapan untuk masa depan." kata appanya Minha.

"Persiapan untuk masa depan?" tanya Mike

"Iya, kau akan menikahi putriku, bukan?"

Tiba-tiba Mike tersedak makanannya, dan Minha langsung memberinya segelas air.

"Hahahaha~ apa kau harus sampai tersedak seperti itu, Mike?" tanya appanya Minha.

"Uhm… jeosonghabnida… aku hanya sedikit terkejut…" kata Mike

"Yeobo~ kau ini… Mereka kan masih muda, jangan dulu disinggung soal pernikahan." kata eommanya Minha.

"Mianhae… aku hanya sedang menggoda mereka saja. Hahaha~ bukankah menyenangkan kita bisa makan malam dengan calon menantu? Kau juga senang bukan, Mike?"

"Te-tentu saja aku sangat senang…"

**Part 4**

Saat ini Hyemi dan Natthan sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang di beranda rumah Hyemi.

"I'm glad to meet you here…" kata Natthan

"Mike bilang padaku, kalau ibumu itu asli Korea, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bicara bahasa Korea dengan lancar?" tanya Hyemi

"I can speak Korean a little bit… and I'm still awkward… But, I understand everything you say."

"Wae? Kau tinggal di Korea sekarang, jadi kau harus bisa berbicara bahasa Korea."

"Arasseo…"

"Hahaha~ rupanya Mike benar, kau memang aneh bila bicara bahasa Korea walaupun hanya satu kata."

"Kenapa?"

"Hahaha~ tidak~"

"Ya~ beritahu aku~"

"Aku tidak mau~"

"Geez~"

"Mianhae…"

"You are so annoying…"

Hyemi hanya tersenyum, "Apa ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke Gwangju?" tanya Hyemi

"Actually I was visit my grandparents house a long long time ago when I was young." jawab Natthan

"Begitu ya…"

"Let me tell you something… when I was a little boy, one summer day and I was about twelve, I visit my grandparents house in here. On that time, no one kids who want to play with me, their parents forbid them, because I was second born. My mom is Korean but my dad is France same as Mike's Parents. But there was a little girl who same ages with me, she want to be my friend when no one else was."

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tunggu… jangan-jangan kau itu— siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"My name?"

"Iya…"

"Alexander Natthalius Smith… my grandparents used to called me Alex."

"Alex?! Jadi memang benar kalau kau adalah Alex? Kau masih ingat aku? Kita sering bermain bersama saat musim panas itu. Aku lah orang yang baru saja kau bicarakan itu, Natthan."

"What?! I don't believe this… so is that you?"

"Kau ingat sekarang?"

"Sure~ It's like a miracle that I met you again… It means we are old friend, no matter why I feel that I really known you…"

"Aku ingat saat kita sering bermain bersama di musim panas itu…"

"I glad to see you again my old friend…"

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya…"

"Maybe it's our destiny to meet each other again, right?"

"Aku rasa begitu…"

**Part 5**

Natthan dan Hyemi memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di kota Gwangju untuk sekedar mengenang masa kecil mereka.

"Kau banyak berubah, ya?" kata Hyemi

"You too… That's why I didn't realize you at first…" kata Natthan

"Kau jadi banyak bicara, berbeda dengan dulu, kau begitu pemalu."

"Hahaha~ geulaeyo?"

Hyemi mengangguk, "Dulu kau tidak banyak bicara dan pendiam…"

"I don't talk to much because I don't know what to say… I can't speak Korean."

"Arasseo… arasseo… tapi, Natthan-ssi?"

"Iya?"

"Apa kita harus memberitahu Mike kalau kita ini sebenarnya adalah teman lama?"

"Umh… maybe we need to tell him later… We make a surprise for him~"

"Okay… okay… aku mengerti…"

"Keep it as our little secret, ok?"

"Iya! janji!"

"Apa kau lapar? Let's buy some food~"

"Emh… boleh~"

Setelah membeli makanan, mereka berdua pergi ke taman.

"I remember this park… we used to played in here, right?" tanya Natthan

"Iya… kita selalu bermain di taman ini saat musim panas itu… Hey, ayo makan ddukbokki nya~" kata Hyemi

"I know this food, but I never taste that…"

"Ini enak~ ayo coba…"

Hyemi menyuapi Natthan.

"Oh my God! Why don't you tell me if this food is so spicy?!" kata Natthan

"Hahaha~ kenapa kau tidak bertanya? Kau tidak suka makanan pedas, ya?" tanya Hyemi

"European people never eat spicy… I don't like it."

"Kau sama seperti Mike, tidak suka makanan pedas…"

"Korean people loves spicy food, right?"

"Begitulah… mayoritas makanan kami itu adalah makanan pedas. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku saja yang makan~"

Natthan tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Hyemi yang sedang menikmati ddukbokki.

"Umh… you've got something on your face~" kata Natthan

"Eng? Apa?" tanya Hyemi sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan tangan.

"Hey~ why you do that?"

Kemudian Natthan mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya, lalu dia membersihkan bibirnya Hyemi.

"Ok, done~" kata Natthan

Hyemi menunduk malu, "Gomawo~"

Natthan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

**Part 6**

Setelah cukup puas jalan-jalan di kota Gwangju, akhirnya Hyemi mengajak Natthan untuk pulang karena sudah larut malam.

"I feel better since I meet you, Hyemi." ucap Natthan

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada di Gwangju?" tanya Hyemi

"The day after tomorrow…"

"Aku juga… karena tanggal 26 nanti aku ada jadwal mengisi acara."

"You are really busy person, don't you?"

"Begitulah… tahun ini Nine Muses comeback sebanyak empat kali. Ini benar-benar tahun tersibuk kami."

"How about next year?"

"Tahun depan kami belum ada rencana comeback lagi… bulan Januari Mike akan comeback, kemudian ZE:A juga… Jewelry juga belum comeback lagi."

"You must be really tired, right?"

"Tentu saja… tapi kami senang karena kami sering bertemu dengan fans kami."

"Umh, Hyemi…"

"Iya?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Apa itu?"

"What do you think about me?"

"Eng? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"I just want to know… malhaejwoyo…"

"Menurutku kau itu orang yang baik, friendly, kau juga perhatian… Lalu—"

"Do you like me?"

"Apa?"

"Just answer my question… Do you like me?"

"A-aku… aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa…"

"I like you, Hyemi…"

"I-iya?"

"Say something…"

"Aku jadi bingung…"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah~"

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Hyemi tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Natthan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya.

"Do you like me, Pyo Hyemi?" tanya Natthan

Hyemi tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "A-aku menyukaimu…"

Natthan tersenyum sambil membelai rambutnya Hyemi. "Don't tell anybody about our relantionship, ok?" kata Natthan

Hyemi mengangguk, "Aku tahu~"

"Alright, let's go home…"

"Nei~"

Kemudian Natthan menggengam tangan Hyemi dan mereka pun pulang.

**Part 7**

Dua hari kemudian, Mike menjemput Natthan yang berada di Gwangju. Selama di perjalanan pulang, Mike merasa aneh karena melihat Natthan yang tersenyum penuh arti sambil melamun.

"Something good happen, bro?" tanya Mike

"Hm? Ye-yeah…" jawab Natthan

"What's that? You seems so bright since this morning… do you meet someone?"

"What? No-no…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… I'm so serious, bro."

"Tomorrow Nine Muses will be perform in SBS Gayo Daejun, and in the end of the year they will flight to Singapore."

"For what?"

"They'll becoming Rain's concert guest."

"So, they will celebrate the new year eve in there?"

"Yes of course… Samchon will be join them too."

"How about you?"

"I'm kind of busy to prepare my comeback… So I'll stay here."

Malam itu Nine Muses dan ZE:A sedang latihan untuk perform di SBS Gayo Daejun besok malam.

"Aku dengar kau sedang dekat dengan temannya Mike hyung, ya?" tanya Dongjun

"Maksudmu Natthan?" tanya Hyemi

"Iya… apa benar kau sedang dekat dengannya?"

"Emh… begitulah…"

"Jadi benar kau sedang dekat dengannya?"

"Wae? Kenapa kau begitu penasaran?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja…"

"Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh bertanya?"

"Bukan begitu… maksudku— ah sudahlah, tidak penting untuk dibahas."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab saja pertanyaanku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak latihan saja dengan membermu dan tidak mencampuri urusanku?"

"Ya! Kim Dongjun! Ayo cepat latihan!" panggil Hyungsik

"Ayo, cepat latihan~" kata Hyemi

"Iya… aku tahu~" kata Dongjun

Mike dan Natthan baru saja tiba di Seoul dan mereka langsung pergi ke kantor Star Empire.

"You go upstairs, I'll go after you!" kata Mike

"Where are you going?" tanya Natthan

"Minha is waiting for me…"

"I'll go with you."

"Huh? Okay… Come on."

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke tempat latihan Nine Muses.

**Part 8**

Satu persatu member Nine Muses dan ZE:A pulang karena latihan memang sudah selesai.

"Apa latihannya sudah selesai?" tanya Mike pada Minha

"Iya, aku ingin segera pulang…" kata Minha

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" sapa Natthan

"Annyeonghaseiyo~" sapa Minha

"Anak ini… mentang-mentang sudah bisa bicara bahasa Korea sekarang…" kata Mike

"Oh, jadi kau sudah bisa bicara bahasa Korea dengan lancar?" tanya Minha

"Sedikit~" jawab Natthan

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya?" tanya Hyemi pada Natthan

"Yeah… Mike just pick me up…" jawab Natthan

"Aku pikir kau pulang sendiri?"

"No way… Hey, I heard you'll went to Singapore, is that true?"

"Iya, kami akan tampil di konser Rain sunbaenim…"

"It mean you'll celebrate new year eve there?"

"Begitulah… bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sepertinya kalian menjadi dekat sekarang?" Minha memotong percakapan Hyemi dan Natthan.

"I think there's a something that I don't know about you, guys?" kata Mike

Natthan dan Hyemi hanya tersenyum.

Setelah mengantar Minha dan Hyemi pulang, Mike dan Natthan langsung beristirahat di dorm mereka.

"Sepertinya kau dan Hyemi semakin dekat sekarang?" tanya Mike

"What did you say? I-I don't understand~" kata Natthan

"Don't pretend… I know you understand but you won't answer my question."

"Hahaha~ ok, ok mianhae~"

"So, you getting closer with her, huh? Do you like her?"

"Ah… didn't hear you~"

"Don't lie… Come on, just tell me, bro~ what do you think about her?"

"Well, she is cute…"

"And?"

"And… why don't you just mind your own business?"

"Hahaha~ you already in love with her, don't you?"

Natthan hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Di tempat lain…

Karena besok jadwal latihan mereka pagi-pagi sekali, jadi agar tidak terlambat ke tempat latihan Hyemi menginap di rumah Minha.

"Sepertinya kau dan Natthan jadi semakin dekat sekarang." kata Minha

"Ah… tidak juga" kata Hyemi

"Tapi aku perhatikan, kalian sering mengobrol dan terlihat akrab sekali."

"Biasa saja…"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Hah? si-siapa bilang aku menyukainya?"

"Eeiiyy~ mengaku saja, kau menyukainya, bukan?"

"Ti-tidak~ aku-"

"Lalu kenapa kau salah tingkah begitu?"

"Aish~ sudahlah… jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh…"

"Aku tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh… Aku hanya bertanya padamu, apa kau menyukai Natthan?"

Hyemi hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

**-To Be Continue-**


	3. Chapter 3: Our Little Secret

**Tittle: **Our Little Secret

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **Akhirnya Minha mengetahui rahasia Hyemi dan Natthan, rahasia bahwa mereka berpacaran.

**Main Characters: **

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Alexander Natthalius Smith/Natthan**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, Model dan Aktor, juga teman baik Mike.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

******Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 3: Our Little Secret**

**Part 1**

Hari libur Chuseok…

Setelah merayakan Chuseok bersama keluarganya, Mike dan Natthan pergi liburan ke Jeju bersama Minha dan Hyemi. Sesampainya di Jeju, mereka langsung pergi ke penginapan yang sudah dipesan oleh Mike. Setelah itu, mereka langsung membereskan barang-barang untuk menginap selama dua hari satu malam.

"Well, kalian berdua tidur di kamar depan… aku dan Natthan akan tidur ruang tengah." kata Mike

"Dude, I think there's is two room… Kau tidak dapat penginapan dengan dua kamar?" tanya Natthan

"They are full! That's why I just can get this place with one room…"

"Banyak yang liburan juga, jadi wajar saja bila penginapan yang lainnya penuh." kata Minha

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi jalan-jalan…" usul Hyemi

"Sure!" kata Natthan

Mereka berempat pun pergi jalan-jalan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian berdua terlihat akrab…" kata Mike

"Ah? Siapa? Kami?" tanya Hyemi

"Iya, kau dan Natthan…"

"Not really…" kata Natthan

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, bukan? Bila aku dekat dengan Natthan… bukankah dia teman satu agency, dan kita ini chingu." kata Hyemi

"Memang tidak apa-apa… maksudku, kalian tiba-tiba saja akrab dan seperti sudah lama saling mengenal." kata Mike

"Ah, tidak juga…" kata Natthan

"Sudahlah… jangan mencurigai mereka terus." kata Minha

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi masing-masing saja… aku akan pergi dengan Minha dan kau pergi dengan Hyemi." kata Mike

"Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Hyemi

"Nanti kita bertemu di tempat makan saja, ya? annyeong~"

Kemudian Mike dan Minha pergi.

"Well, they've gone…" kata Natthan

"Sepertinya Mike memang mulai curiga dengan kedekatan kita…" kata Hyemi

"Arasseo… hajiman, kita harus tetap menjaga rahasia hubungan kita from other people."

"Merepotkan juga… tapi, memang lebih baik kita sembunyikan saja hubungan kita dari orang lain, terutama dari si pabo itu."

"So, where are we going now?"

"Kita cari cemilan saja, ok?"

"Ok, let's go!"

**Part 2**

Sore itu, Mike dan Minha menghampiri Hyemi dan Natthan yang sudah duluan sampai di tempat makan.

"Maaf kami lama…" kata Mike sambil menarik kursi untuk Minha

"Kami sudah menunggumu selama 30 menit, dasar pabo~" kata Hyemi

"Maaf… kami terlalu asik jalan-jalan…" kata Minha

"Sudahlah, better we start to eating right now… aku lapar." kata Natthan

"Makan di sini menyenangkan juga, ya? bisa sambil melihat pemandangan…" kata Minha

"Aku yang sudah memilih tempat ini, nyaman bukan?" kata Hyemi

"Jal meoggoseubnida~" kata Mike

Akhirnya mereka berempat makan dengan tenang.

"Mike, kau ini kebiasaan… kau tidak pernah mau memakan sayuran." kata Minha

"Tak mau~ aku tidak suka sayuran…" kata Mike

"Kenapa? sayur itu bagus untuk kesehatan… ayo makan."

"mm-mm…" Mike menggelengkan kepala sambil menutup mulutnya.

Kemudian Minha membungkus sepotong daging dengan sayuran dan berusaha menyuapi namjachingunya itu.

"Ayo buka mulutmu…" kata Minha

"Dia selalu saja seperti itu…" gumam Hyemi

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa, Mike pun mau memakan sayuran yang Minha berikan padanya.

"Sayuran itu pahit… aku tidak suka~" kata Mike

"Manja sekali…" kata Minha

"Natthan-ssi… kau tidak makan sayurannya juga?" tanya Hyemi

"Ah? Aku baru saja akan memakannya…" kata Natthan

"Kau suka sayur, ya? tidak seperti si pabo pemakan daging itu~" kata Hyemi

"Sudah aku bilang, sayur itu tidak enak…" kata Mike

"Dasar karnivora~"

"Minha-ssi, kenapa kau makan sedikit sekali?" tanya Mike

"Aku sedang diet, jadi aku tidak makan daging… lagipula ini berlemak." kata Minha

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, nanti kau bisa sakit…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mike…"

"You guys are so weird…" gumam Natthan

**Part 3**

Malam harinya mereka berempat kembali ke penginapan.

"Kita lupa membeli camilan…" kata Mike

"Ah, benar…" kata Natthan

"Kau dan Hyemi pergi membeli makanan, ok?"

"What? Me?" tanya Natthan

"Both of you… go, get some snack." kata Mike

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi?" tanya Hyemi

"Aku sedang kurang enak badan…" Mike beralasan

"Alasan…" gerutu Hyemi

"It's okay, ayo… Hyemi-ssi…" ajak Natthan

Hyemi pun pergi bersama Natthan.

Saat ini Hyemi dan Natthan sudah berada di minimarket terdekat.

"Merepotkan sekali temanmu yang satu itu… kenapa tidak dia saja yang pergi?" Hyemi terus menggerutu karena kesal.

"It's okay, dengan begitu kita bisa pergi berdua…" kata Natthan

"Rupanya kalian sama saja…"

"But I'm so happy… this is our first holiday together…"

"Aku tahu… Lama-lama aku juga berpikir, jika Mike tahu tentang hubungan kita, pasti dia takkan berhenti menggoda kita, bukan?"

"You right, he will tease us all day…"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kita…"

"Bila sudah tiba saat yang tepat, barulah kita beritahu yang lain about our relantionship…"

Sementara itu, Mike dan Minha…

"Sebenarnya akan lebih menyenangkan bila yang lain bisa ikut juga, tapi mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing…" kata Minha

"Iya, kau benar… Hyungsik juga sedang ada jadwal, begitupula Semi noona… si maknae Dongjun juga sedang syuting drama terbarunya…" kata Mike

"Unnie-unnie yang lainnya juga semuanya sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing…"

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Eunji noona dan Leesam noona?"

"Mereka memutuskan untuk bersolo karir… awalnya kami sulit menerima keputusan mereka berdua, namun kami tak bisa membatasi kebebasan mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nine Muses?"

"Mungkin untuk kedepannya, kami akan promosi dengan 7 member saja…"

"Tidak ada rencana untuk menambah member lagi?"

"Entahlah, Sajangnim belum bilang apa-apa…"

"Sangat disayangkan mereka berdua harus berhenti dari Nine Muses…"

"Begitulah…"

**Part 4**

Natthan dan Hyemi tengah berjalan kaki menuju penginapan.

"Hyemi-ssi… Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Natthan

"Ah? Anio…" kata Hyemi

"It's really nice here, right?"

"Iya…"

"Hey, biar aku yang membawa belanjaannya… it must be heavy."

"Gomawo~"

"Hyemi-ssi, kau dan Mike begitu akrab, ya? kalian terlihat seperti adik-kakak bila sedang bertengkar."

"Itu karena kami sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain…"

"And why you call him 'pabo'? bukankah itu artinya 'stupid'?"

"Aku memanggilnya begitu karena dia memang pabo…"

"Hahaha~ ada-ada saja…"

Minha sedang berdiri di beranda penginapan sambil menunggu Hyemi dan Natthan, kemudian Mike menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mike

"Mereka berdua lama sekali… sudah hampir satu jam dan mereka belum kembali." kata Minha

"Mungkin mereka sedang bersenang-senang disuatu tempat, sudah biarkanlah…"

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Mereka kan sudah dewasa… Ini, lebih baik kau pakai ini agar kau merasa hangat." kata Mike sambil memakaikan selimut pada Minha. "Jangan sampai kau terserang flu."

"Gomawoyo~"

Lalu Mike memeluk Minha dari belakang, "Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan."

"Mike, sepertinya kau benar… Hyemi dan Natthan nampak sangat dekat, ya? sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan spesial."

"Iya, mereka sepertinya semakin akrab sejak Natal lalu…"

"Hey, itu mereka…"

Hyemi dan Natthan terlihat begitu akrab dan mereka tertawa bersama. Mike memandangi mereka berdua, dia merasa Hyemi begitu bahagia ketika bersama Natthan. Walau ada sedikit rasa cemburu, namun Mike sadar bahwa Hyemi sudah bahagia dengan namja lain yang dipilihkan olehnya itu.

**Part 5**

Di malam yang dingin itu, mereka berempat berkumpul di depan perapian sambil menikmati camilan dan minuman.

"You didn't drink alcohol, bro?" tanya Natthan

"Mike tidak suka alcohol…" kata Minha

"Really? Seriously?" tanya Natthan

"I never drink that and I never will…" kata Mike

"Aneh… padahal kau sudah boleh meminum alcohol, tapi kau tidak mau mencobanya." kata Hyemi

"Aku tidak suka, baunya saja sudah aneh…"

"Kau yang aneh… Hey, bagaimana kalau kita main game saja?" usul Hyemi

"Boleh, that's good idea~" kata Natthan

"Lupakan saja, itu sangat kekanak-kanakan…" kata Mike

"Kenapa? Kau ini aneh sekali~" kata Hyemi

"Ayolah Mike, tidak apa-apa, bukan?" tanya Minha

"Ayo kita main game, yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman…" kata Hyemi

"Apa hukumannya?" tanya Natthan

"Siapapun yang kalah, will get flick on the forehead." jelas Hyemi

"Call~" kata Minha

"Okay, I'll join~" kata Natthan

"Mike… kau kalah jumlah." kata Hyemi

"Aku tahu…"

Akhirnya mereka berempat bermain game 'Finger Fold'.

"Karena di sini Natthan yang paling tua, jadi kau duluan yang mulai…" kata Hyemi

"Kenapa tidak aku saja?" tanya Mike

"Kau yang paling muda, jadi yang paling terakhir!"

"Tidak adil~"

"Well, penyanyi lipat jarimu~" kata Natthan

"Menyebalkan…" Mike bergumam sambil melipat satu jarinya.

"Sorry…"

Permainan berlangsung cukup lama, dan akhirnya mereka berempat hanya memiliki satu jari lagi yang belum terlipat.

"Giliranku…" kata Hyemi

"Ayo cepat selesaikan gamenya." kata Mike

"Namja, lipat jari kalian~"

"Kau curang!" kata Mike

"Kalian berdua di hukum…" kata Minha

"Ayo Mike, aku akan memberimu hukuman~" kata Hyemi

"Menyebalkan…"

Kemudian Hyemi menyentil keningnya Mike dengan sangat keras.

"A! ya~ apayo…" kata Mike sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Hyemi… kau memukulnya terlalu keras…" kata Minha

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja… Natthan-ssi? Sekarang giliranmu." kata Hyemi

"Nei, arasseo…" kata Natthan

Kemudian Hyemi menyentil keningnya Natthan dengan begitu pelan. Mike menatap Hyemi yang tersenyum aneh dan membuatnya merasa curiga akan ketidak adilan ini.

**Part 6**

Permainan pun dilanjutkan, kali ini Hyemi dan Minha hanya memiliki satu jari lagi yang belum terlipat, sedangkan Natthan dan Mike masih memiliki tiga jari yang belum terlipat.

"Selain aku, lipat jari kalian…" kata Mike

"Ahh… kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Hyemi

"Sudahlah, ini kan permainan… ayo sini, kau mendapat hukuman."

Hyemi menahan tangannya Mike.

"Ja-jamkkanman-yo… jangan memukul keningku terlalu kencang, aku mohon, pelan-pelan saja, ok?" kata Hyemi

Minha hanya bisa terdiam menatap Hyemi dan Mike.

"Lepaskan tanganmu…" kata Mike

"Aku mohon, sekali ini saja… jangan terlalu keras, ok?" pinta Hyemi

"Lepaskan tanganmu… jangan curang, kau juga tadi menghukumku, bukan?" kata Mike

"Mike, aku serius… lakukan dengan perlahan… jebal~"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Umh, Mike… let me take it for her… don't do it to her, just let me take her punishment." kata Natthan

Ucapan Natthan membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"A-anio… biar aku saja, nan gwaenchanh-a…" kata Hyemi

"Hey, it's okay… nan gwaenchanh-a yo…" kata Natthan

"Okay… good~" ucap Mike

Lalu Mike menyentil keningnya Natthan dengan keras.

"Ah~ seriously bro~" kata Natthan sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Mike, kau keterlaluan… Natthan-ssi gwaenchanh-a?" tanya Hyemi

"Nei… nei… no need to worried."

"Kenapa kau memukulnya dengan keras, Mike?"

"Minha-ssi… kemarilah…" kata Mike

Mike bersiap memberi Minha hukuman, namun dia hanya menyentuh keningnya Minha dengan sangat pelan.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau melakukannya dengan sangat lembut pada yeojachingumu?" tanya Hyemi

"Itu hak ku…" jawab Mike seenaknya

Minha hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Natthan menderita karena keningnya sakit.

"Baiklah, giliranmu Natthan…" kata Hyemi

"Very well… lipat jarimu jika kau sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini." kata Natthan

Mereka berempat tiba-tiba saja terdiam, tak lama kemudian Natthan melipat satu jarinya disusul oleh Hyemi.

"Mike?" tanya Natthan

"Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan… sudahlah… ini waktunya tidur." kata Mike sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Tapi kita sedang bersenang-senang, bukan?" tanya Hyemi

Minha terdiam menatap Mike, dan permainan pun dihentikan.

**Part 7**

Minha dan Hyemi sudah berada di kamar mereka, sedangkan Mike dan Natthan masih belum tidur di ruang tengah.

"Kau sepertinya semakin dekat dengan Hyemi?" tanya Mike

"Yeah… it's fun to be with her…" jawab Natthan

"Geulae?"

"You seems so awkward lately…"

"What do you mean?"

"Umh… nothing, let's sleep… I'm so sleepy…"

Sementara itu Minha dan Hyemi.

"Emh… Minha-ssi, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Hyemi

"Apa itu?" Minha balik bertanya

"Menurutmu… Natthan itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku?"

"Mungkin saja kau lebih tahu karena dia teman baiknya Mike…"

"Mike banyak bercerita tentang Natthan padaku, dia bilang Natthan itu dulunya orang yang serius dan kurang peduli pada keadaan sekitar, dia hanya mementingkan pendidikannya saja. Namun sekarang dia orang yang berbeda dan Mike bilang sekarang Natthan orangnya lebih bersahabat dan begitu ramah."

Hyemi mengangguk, "Iya memang benar, dia banyak berubah bila dibandingkan dulu…"

Minha terdiam sejenak dan menatap Hyemi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau bilang 'bila dibandingkan dulu'? maksudmu, kau pernah mengenalnya dulu? Atau kalian memang sudah saling kenal?"

Hyemi memukul keningnya sendiri, "Aiishh…"

Minha tersenyum dan mendesak Hyemi. "Malhaebwa~ ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Natthan?"

"Aish… hm… baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu tapi jangan beritahu Mike, ok?"

"Kenapa? kenapa Mike tidak boleh tahu?"

"Natthan berpesan padaku untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang hal ini pada Mike. Tapi aku percaya kau bisa menyimpan rahasia."

"Aku berjanji takkan memberitahu siapa-siapa… tapi ceritakan yang sebenarnya…"

"Iya… iya… Se-sebenarnya… aku dan Natthan adalah teman masa kecil."

"Apa? bagaimana bisa?"

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara…"

"Maaf~"

"Kau tahu, kan? kalau Natthan memiliki keluarga di Gwangju?"

"Iya, Mike sudah menceritakannya padaku…"

"Sebenarnya keluarganya Natthan adalah tentanggaku di Gwangju…"

"Benarkah?"

"Dulu saat kami berusia 12 tahun, Natthan datang ke Gwangju untuk berlibur bersama kedua orangtuanya dan mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya. Lalu kami berdua bertemu dan berteman, karena pada waktu itu tak ada satupun anak yang mau bermain bersama Natthan."

"Karena dia second-born sama seperti Mike?"

"Iya, dan sejak saat itu kami mulai berteman… aku dan Natthan selalu bermain bersama sepanjang musim panas saat itu."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian berdua rupanya teman masa kecil…"

"Dulu dia memang orang yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, dia juga serius dan selalu belajar untuk mengisi waktu luangnya."

"Pantas saja dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya begitu cepat…"

"Dan… ada satu hal lagi yang tak boleh kau beritahukan pada siapa-siapa…"

"Kau memiliki banyak rahasia, ya?"

"Begitulah… pokoknya kau tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada siapapun!"

"Aku tahu… aku berjanji~"

"Aku dan Natthan… kami berdua sudah pacaran sejak Natal kemarin~"

"Apa?! benarkah?! Oooh~ selamat Hyemi-yah… rencana Mike rupanya berhasil!"

"Hah? Rencana? Maksudmu?"

"Aish~ seharusnya aku tidak boleh memberitahumu~"

"Ya~ aku sudah memberitahumu semua rahasiaku… sekarang beritahu aku! Apa yang kau maksud dengan rencana Mike?"

"Iya… jadi sebenarnya Mike sengaja memperkenalkanmu pada Natthan agar kalian berdua bisa dekat dan Mike ingin mencomblangkan kalian berdua."

"Benarkah?! hahaha~ ada-ada saja si pabo itu… namjachingumu itu memang sulit di tebak. Rupanya dia sudah merencanakannya…"

"Begitulah… tapi baguslah kalau kalian berdua sudah pacaran sekarang…"

"Pokoknya kau jaga rahasiaku ini, ya?"

"Aku tahu~ ayo tidur, aku sudah mengantuk."

"Iya~ jaljayo!"

**Part 8**

Hyemi terbangun dari tidurnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ssstt… be quiet~" bisik Natthan

"Kau mengagetkanku saja…" kata Hyemi

"Kenapa kau bangun?"

"Aku haus… kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"I can't sleep…"

"Apa Mike sudah tidur?"

"Dia sudah tidur dan tak mungkin bangun dengan mudahnya…"

"Kau benar, dia itu memang seperti beruang kutub yang sedang hibernasi kalau sudah tidur, pasti sulit bangun."

"And then, apa Minha juga sudah tidur?"

"Iya… dia sudah tidur…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku…"

"Kemana?"

"Just follow me~"

Kemudian Natthan mengajak Hyemi pergi ke luar untuk jalan-jalan.

"Natthan-ssi…"

"Nei?" sahut Natthan ketika Hyemi menyebut namanya.

"Tadi Minha bicara padaku kalau sebenarnya Mike ingin mencomblangkan kita berdua…"

"Really? Jadi dia ingin kita pacaran?"

"Iya, begitulah… tapi kita memang sudah pacaran tanpa sepengetahuannya, kan…"

"Kalau begitu kita harus terus menyembunyikan hubungan kita sampai saat yang tepat, lalu kita memberitahunya… He will be surprised."

"Kau benar juga… Pokoknya kita harus bisa menghindarinya."

"Jangan sampai dia curiga pada kita, ya?"

"Benar…"

"Tapi, Mike bertanya padaku tentang kedekatan kita berdua… dia sepertinya mulai curiga tentang hubungan kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tadi dia bilang aku semakin dekat dan akrab denganmu akhir-akhir ini."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Then I say, it's fun being with you."

"Jawaban spontan…"

"But, I'm so confuse… tadi saat kita sedang bermain game, tiba-tiba saja Mike menghentikan permainan."

"Entahlah… aku juga bingung kenapa dia bersikap begitu."

"He look so awkward…"

"Ssshhh~ dingin sekali~" kata Hyemi sambil menggosokan kedua tangannya. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke penginapan saja, ya? Sepertinya udara semakin dingin."

Natthan langsung merangkul Hyemi. "Nei, kajja~"

**-To be continue-**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspect

**Tittle:** Suspect

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Summary: **Mike mulai curiga dengan hubungan Hyemi dan Natthan. Dia terus berusaha untuk mencaritahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Alexander Natthalius Smith/Natthan**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, Model dan Aktor, juga teman baik Mike.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Nine Muses Members

· ZE:A's Park Hyungsik

******Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 4: Suspect**

**Part 1**

Malam itu Nine Muses sedang latihan seperti biasanya…

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu sebentar…" kata Sera sambil mematikan musik.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu…" kata Hyemi

Lalu Hyemi keluar dari ruang latihannya. Tapi saat dia berbelok ke lorong menuju toilet, ada seseorang yang menariknya dari belakang dan membekap mulutnya.

"Pssttt… jangan berisik…" Natthan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hyemi.

"Ya! kau mengagetkanku!" kata Hyemi sambil menepuk pundaknya Natthan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Natthan

"Aku mau ke toilet~ kenapa kau ada di sini malam-malam begini?"

"Aku baru saja selesai pemotretan untuk majalah Men's health dan aku ingin menjemputmu."

"Tapi, aku belum selesai latihan…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu~"

"Kupikir kau bersama Mike?"

"Ssstt…!"

Natthan menunjuk Mike yang sedang melintas di depan pintu studio dekat lorong tempat Hyemi dan Natthan berada saat ini.

Kemudian Natthan menarik Hyemi untuk bersembunyi.

"Jangan sampai Mike tahu kita di sini…" kata Natthan

Tapi saat Natthan menarik tangan Hyemi, dia malah tersandung kakinya Hyemi, hasilnya Hyemi bersandar di tembok dan hampir tertabrak oleh tubuhnya Natthan kalau saja Natthan tidak menahan dengan kedua tangannya.

Sekarang jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Wajahnya Hyemi mulai memanas dan rona merah mulai terlihat di wajahnya, karena saat ini Natthan sedang menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba Natthan mendekatkan wajahnya dan hendak mencium bibirnya Hyemi. Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan—

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" tanya Minha sambil mengintip Hyemi dan Natthan

"WAAA!" Natthan dan Hyemi sontak terkejut oleh kehadiran Minha yang tak terduga itu.

"Maknae! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" kata Hyemi

"Minha-yah~ aku pikir Mike…" kata Natthan

"Hahaha~ mianhae… tapi apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? Ah! Jangan-jangan kalian mau berbuat mesum, ya?!" tanya Minha

"Enak saja kau bicara~" bantah Hyemi

"Hh… jantungku hampir lepas~" kata Natthan

"Minha-ssi, aku mencarimu ke tempat latihanmu, rupanya kau ada di sini." kata Mike

"Pasti dia akan menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh~" kata Hyemi sambil berbisik pada Natthan

"Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan di sini?" tanya Mike

"Aku—mau ke toilet! Annyeong~" Hyemi langsung melangkah pergi

"I want to drink coffee! Aku ke café dulu, ya? annyeong~" Natthan pun ikut pergi

"Aneh sekali mereka berdua?" kata Mike

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Minha

"Aku mau menjemputmu…"

"Oh, tapi aku masih ada latihan dengan Nine Muses… Tapi, sebentar lagi juga selesai."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di café… aku akan menyusul Natthan, ok?"

"Iya~"

**Part 2**

Mike menyusul Natthan ke lantai dasar.

"Hey! Wait for me, bro!" kata Mike sambil berlari menghampiri Natthan.

"What?" tanya Natthan

"Kau mau pergi ke café, bukan? Aku ikut~"

"Oh, okay…"

Di café~

"By the way, what are you doing with Hyemi and Minha lately?" tanya Mike

"Eng? No-nothing…" jawab Natthan

"Really? Tapi, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini kau bertingkah aneh…"

"What do you mean?"

"Sudah sampai mana hubunganmu dan Hyemi saat ini?"

"Apa? what are you talking about?"

"Kalian terlihat semakin akrab sepertinya…"

"Kami biasa saja…"

"Benarkah? kalian sering terlihat bersama sejak liburan chuseok kemarin…"

"Why you always curious about us?"

"I'm just asking…"

"Weird~"

Tiba-tiba handphone Natthan berdering, itu telepon dari Hyemi… namun mana mungkin dia mengangkatnya karena ada Mike.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponnya?" tanya Mike

"Itu bukan telepon, itu alarm~" jawab Natthan

"Really?"

"I-I need to back to Star Empire, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal…"

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut, aku harus menjemput Minha."

'Kenapa dia selalu saja membuatku kesulitan untuk menemui Hyemi…' batin Natthan

Natthan dan Mike kembali ke Star Empire, Mike langsung menemui Minha di tempat latihannya, sementara itu Natthan pergi ke tempat parkir tanpa sepengetahuan Mike.

"Anak itu selalu menghilang secara misterius~" gumam Mike ketika mendapati Natthan sudah tak ada di sampingnya lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang…" kata Minha

"Tunggu, Natthan menghilang entah kemana… apa dia tidak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Memangnya dia kemana?"

"Entahlah… tadi dia bersamaku dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang."

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia masih ada urusan… kita pulang duluan saja."

"Baiklah~"

Sementara itu Natthan sedang menunggu Hyemi di tempat parkir.

"Maaf lama menunggu…" kata Hyemi

"Tak apa… aku juga baru datang." kata Natthan

"Mike mana?" bisik Hyemi

"Dia sedang menemui Minha… aku kesini secara diam-diam. Sulit sekali untuk menghindarinya…"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang…"

"Natthan!" panggil Mike dari kejauhan

"Damn!" kata Natthan

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Hyemi

"Cepat kau bersembunyi! Ppalli!"

Hyemi langsung bersembunyi di belakang mobil sebelum terlihat oleh Mike.

"Hey bro… why did you leave me?" tanya Mike

"I need to go to the bathroom…" jawab Natthan

"Barusan sepertinya aku melihat Hyemi?" tanya Minha

"Hyemi? Di—dia tidak di sini… nahonjaseoyo…"

"Kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tanya Mike

"Umh… a-aku harus menunggu managerku dulu, jadi kalian pulang saja duluan." kata Natthan

"Begitu, ya? baiklah… kalau begitu kami duluan. Annyeong~ come on, babe." kata Mike sambil merangkul Minha.

Setelah Minha dan Mike pergi, Hyemi pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Fiuh… hampir saja…" kata Hyemi

"Maaf sampai membuatmu harus bersembunyi…" kata Natthan

"Gwaenchanh-a… ayo kita pulang."

"Kajja~"

**Part 3**

Mike menunggu Natthan di dormnya, namun Natthan tak kunjung pulang juga.

"Where is he? Ini sudah jam 11 malam dan dia belum pulang… apa dia masih ada job?" Mike bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Natthan.

Saat ini Natthan sedang berada di rumah kakek-neneknya di Gwangju bersama Hyemi.

"Ada telepon, jamkkanman~" kata Natthan kemudian mengangkat telepon dari Mike.

"Where are you?" tanya Mike

"Oh! Sorry I didn't tell you first… I'm in my grandparents' house now."

"What are you doing there? I'm waiting for you~ I think you lost somewhere…"

"Hahaha~ calm down… My grandmother ask me to sleep over at her place, so I go to Gwangju."

"You gone by yourself? You know the way to Gwangju?"

"Emh… I—I'm going to Gwangju with my manager."

"I thought you gone by yourself. Well, if you sleep over at your grandparents' place… See you!"

"Ok, goodnight~"

"Apa katanya?" tanya Hyemi

"Dia hanya menanyakan keberadaanku… untung saja aku punya sejuta alasan." kata Natthan

"Rupanya asik juga, ya? menyembunyikan hubungan kita…"

"Iya, benar-benar menantang… hahaha~ Tapi apa Minha benar-benar bisa menjaga rahasia tentang hubungan kita? Aku khawatir diam-diam dia memberitahu hubungan kita pada Mike karena dia namjachingunya."

"Tenang saja, Minha bisa menjaga rahasia… Dia kan teman baikku."

"Baguslah… aku khawatir kalau dia memberitahu Mike."

"Pokoknya jangan dulu memberitahu Mike tentang hubungan kita sebelum tiba saat yang tepat."

"Iya kau benar…"

"Tapi… sampai kapan kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita? Aku rasa Mike sudah mulai mencurigai kita."

"Kau benar… dia sering sekali menanyakan pendapatku tentangmu akhir-akhir ini. Dia juga curiga kalau kita semakin dekat sejak chuseok kemarin."

"Tapi sudahlah, aku percaya nanti juga akan tiba saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu dia dan orang lain tentang hubungan kita."

"Sure…"

Pagi itu Natthan dan Hyemi kembali ke Seoul, sementara Hyemi pergi ke tempat latihannya, Natthan pulang ke dormnya.

"Good morning!" sapa Natthan ketika memasuki dormnya.

"Morning~ you come early, huh?" tanya Mike

"I have schedule today…"

"Well, about my new music video… kita sudah bicara kalau kau dan Hyemi akan menjadi modelnya, kan?"

"Yes, and?"

"Kita akan mulai syutingnya minggu depan, jadi persiapkan dirimu."

"Ok…"

**Part 4**

Hyemi berjalan menuju studio, dia harus latihan vocal sebelum nanti malam siaran di radio. Yeoja itu duduk di depan piano dan mulai memainkannya, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut diiringi dengan permainan piano yang begitu indah. Hyemi menyanyi dengan sangat merdu.

"Suaramu sangat merdu~" puji Natthan

Hyemi langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk studio.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disitu?" tanya Hyemi

"Cukup lama untuk mendengarkanmu menyanyikan satu lagu penuh…"

Kemudian Natthan menghampiri Hyemi dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak Hyemi dari belakang.

"Sing for me one more time…" pinta Natthan

"Kau mau lagu apa?" tanya Hyemi

"Lagu apapun yang kau nyanyikan, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik."

Hyemi mulai menekan jari-jarinya di not piano dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu untuk namjachingunya itu.

"You sing really well~" kata Natthan

Ucapannya membuat Hyemi tersenyum. "Gomawo~"

"Apa nanti malam kau tidak ada jadwal apapun?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

"Aku ingin sekali pergi makan malam denganmu, hanya saja aku harus siaran radio nanti malam bersama Sera unnie dan yang lainnya."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Kita makan siang saja sekarang, bagaimana?"

"Ok… ayo~"

Hyemi mengangguk, lalu dia meraih tasnya. Mereka berdua keluar dari studio, dan menutup pintu. Saat mereka berbalik, mereka menabrak Hyungsik yang sedang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" Hyungsik sambil memasang wajah curiga.

Hyemi dan Natthan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Latihan menyanyi~" jawab mereka berdua polos.

"Tidak mungkin… Yeorobun! semua orang di Star Empire! Hmmfftt—"

Sebelum Hyungsik berulah, Natthan menutup mulut Hyungsik, sedangkan Hyemi memeluk kakinya.

"Kau mau cari masalah, ya? Tutup mulutmu, aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat dan mendengarkan Hyemi menyanyi!" seru Natthan sambil melepaskan Hyungsik.

"Jeongmal? Aku tidak percaya… kalian pasti melakukan sesuatu di dalam studio, kan? kalian pacaran, kan?" tanya Hyungsik

"A-aku mohon tutup mulutmu! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan asal kau tutup mulutmu, ok? Jebal~ Hyungsik-ssi…" Hyemi memohon-mohon

"JADI KALIAN BERDUA MEMANG BENAR PACARAN?!"

"YA, TUTUP MULUTMU PABO!" seru Hyemi

"Oopps! Mianhae~" kata Hyungsik dengan nada berbisik

Natthan menghela napas dan pasrah dengan keadaan.

**Part 5**

Akhirnya di café~

"Aku pesan Parfait special, ya~ emh… kemudian aku juga ingin makan spagetthy carbonara dan aku ingin bubble tea~ lalu apa lagi, ya?" Hyungsik merasa bingung mau memesan apa lagi.

"Cukup~ kau ingin menghabiskan uangku, ya?" kata Hyemi

"Hahaha~ iya… iya… aku pesan itu saja~ aku tidak mau perutku meledak karena terlalu banyak makan." Hyungsik duduk sambil memasang wajah super puas.

Natthan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Sepertinya anak ini tidak makan selama berhari-hari~.' pikirnya

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungri datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Entah darimana dia muncul, tapi dia terlihat membawa kantong plastik besar beraroma makanan.

"Haaah! Kalian makan-makan tidak mengajakku! Kejam sekali kau maknae." gerutu Kyungri

"Ayo bergabung dengan kami, noona~" ajak Natthan

"Apa aku akan ditraktir oleh kalian?" tanya Kyungri

Hyemi menghela napas, "Iya… iya… duduklah, unnie~"

Kyungri langsung tersenyum cerah dan langsung memesan makanan.

"Unnie darimana?" tanya Hyemi

"Aku baru saja membeli makanan untuk member yang lainnya." jawab Kyungri

Akhirnya pesanan pun datang, mereka pun langsung makan siang dengan tenang.

"Ada acara apa kalian makan siang bersama?" tanya Kyungri

"Sebenarnya mereka berdua mentraktirku agar aku menutup mulut, noona~" kata Hyungsik

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungri lagi

"Mereka tidak mau aku memberitahu yang lain kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua itu sudah pacaran, noona~"

"Ya! Park Hyungsik! Tutup mulutmu, pabo!" kata Hyemi kesal

"Ah, aku kelepasan bicara~" Hyungsik tersenyum

Natthan menepuk jidatnya dan bersabar menghadapi kenyataan.

"Apa?! Jadi kalian berdua pacaran?! Natthan? Hyemi? Waahh~ selamat!" kata Kyungri

"Unnie~ pelankan suaramu!" kata Hyemi

"Mianhae~ tapi apa kalian berdua memang pacaran?"

Hyemi dan Natthan mengangguk.

Akhirnya Natthan dan Hyemi menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyungri dan Hyungsik.

"Aaah gomawo maknae~ aku kenyang. Terimakasih sudah mentraktirku makan siang."

"Aku juga kenyang, gomawo… chingu~" kata Hyungsik

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahukan rahasia kami pada yang lainnya." kata Natthan

"Kami janji… Hyungsik-ssi, kau mau kembali ke studio?" tanya Kyungri

"Nei, noona…" jawab Hyungsik

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi bersamaku."

Setetah membayar di kasir, Natthan dan Hyemi kembali ke studio bersama-sama.

**Part 6**

Hyemi dan Natthan pergi ke meeting room Star Empire.

"Sudah tiga orang yang mengetahui hubungan kita…" kata Natthan

"Apa boleh buat…" kata Hyemi

"Sudahlah… seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, hubungan kita akan diketahui oleh semua orang."

"Kau benar…"

Mike tengah berjalan menuju studio bersama Sera, dan langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat ada orang di dalam ruang meeting.

"Jamkkanman-yo~" kata Mike

"Kenapa?" tanya Sera

"Sepertinya aku melihat ada orang di dalam sana…"

Kemudian Mike menghampiri pintu ruang meeting dan membukanya perlahan. Sera menyusul Mike dan memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Mike…" kata Sera

"Tapi sepertinya tadi aku melihat ada orang di sini…" kata Mike

"Jangan-jangan itu hantu~"

"Noona… jangan bicara begitu~ bagaimana kalau hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul?"

"Sudahlah aku jadi takut!"

"Lalu kenapa kau harus membicarakannya…"

"Maaf~ ayo kita ke studio…"

Mike dan Sera pun berlalu, sementara itu Hyemi dan Natthan keluar dari persembunyian mereka di bawah meja.

"Si pabo itu~ kenapa dia selalu bisa merasakan keberadaan kita, ya?" kata Hyemi

"Aku rasa keadaan semakin tidak aman, ya?" kata Natthan

"Iya… aku merasa jadi buronan…"

Di studio…

"Kau akan syuting MVmu minggu depan, ya?" tanya Sera pada Mike

"Iya, Hyemi dan Natthan akan menjadi modelnya." jawab Mike

"Sepertinya mereka akan terlihat sangat cocok, ya?"

"Benar~"

"Tapi sepertinya mereka akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat bersama… Aku rasa mereka berdua sepertinya memiliki hubungan spesial."

"A! jadi, noona juga merasa begitu, ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya… aku juga merasa kalau mereka berdua punya hubungan spesial… Natthan dan Hyemi juga sering terlihat bersama akhir-akhir ini. Selain itu, mereka berdua selalu menghindariku."

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Eng? Aku juga tidak tahu… tapi aku akan mencaritahu…"

'Iya… aku akan mencaritahu…' pikir Mike

**Part 7**

-Mike POV-

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman lagu duetku bersama Sera noona untuk mini album terbaruku nanti. Saat ini aku berencana untuk pulang.

Aku tengah berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Natthan sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk seseorang. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan berusaha untuk mengetahui siapa yeoja yang sedang bersama Natthan itu.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat ini… Natthan sedang bersama Hyemi.

"Kau sedang mengintip apa?"

"Ah! Minha-ssi… kau mengagetkanku saja…"

"Habisnya kau mencurigakan… sedang mengintip apa?"

"Aku bukan mengintip, tapi barusan aku melihat Natthan sedang bersama Hyemi, mereka pergi dengan mobil."

"Benarkah?"

"Sepertinya mereka memang ada sesuatu… atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah pacaran."

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Bila mereka sudah pacaran… berarti rencanamu itu berhasil, Mike…"

"Iya… aku tahu rencanaku mencomblangkan mereka berhasil bila mereka memang sudah pacaran, tapi tetap saja aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya… apa mereka memang sudah pacaran atau belum."

"Kau selalu saja penasaran berlebihan seperti itu…"

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu, Minha-ssi…"  
"Lalu, bila nanti kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mendukung hubungan mereka bila mereka benar-benar pacaran, tapi bila mereka belum pacaran, aku akan terus mencomblangkan mereka haha~"

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata namjachinguku se-aneh ini…"

"Walaupun aneh, kau tetap mencintaiku, bukan?"

"Anio~" jawab Minha sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Aku mencubit pipinya Minha, "Menyebalkan~"

"Sakit~"

"Hahaha~ maaf~ ayo pulang."

"Tidak mau~"

"Ayo cepat, sebelum aku menggendongmu~"

"Dasar namjachinguku ini~"

Aku semakin yakin kalau Hyemi dan Natthan memang sudah pacaran, dan aku akan terus mencaritahu sampai aku mendapat jawaban yang sebenarnya.

-Mike POV End-

**-To be continue-**


	5. Chapter 5: Telling The Truth

**Tittle:** Telling the Truth.

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** Mike memaksa Natthan untuk jujur tentang hubungannya dengan Hyemi. Namun Natthan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bermain-main dengan Hyemi.

**Main Characters:**

**Michael George William Lewis/Choi Michael**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, penyanyi solo Star Empire, sekaligus keponakan dari CEO Star Empire.

**Alexander Natthalius Smith/Natthan**

Namja London-Korea, 91'line, Model dan Aktor, juga teman baik Mike.

**Pyo Hyemi**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Main Vocal dan Maknae Line Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Park Minha**

Yeoja Korea, 91'line, Maknae Girlgroup Nine Muses.

**Other Cast:**

· Nine Muses Members

**Attention: **Saya hanya akan memperkenalkan para pemeran utama saja, sisanya akan muncul seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini.

******Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Chapter 5: Telling the Truth**

**Part 1**

Malam itu di dorm Mike dan Natthan…

"What?! So, you will role in your own music video too?" tanya Natthan

"Yeah… I will role as the third person between you and Hyemi…" kata Mike

"Re-really?"

"Why? Something wrong with that?"

"No—nothing… I'm just—"

"And… I'll do- the kiss scene with her…"

"WHAT?!"

"Kenapa? kenapa dari tadi kau ribut sekali?"

"Why you need to do the kiss scene with her, dude?!"

"Huh? Kenapa kau harus marah-marah? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Hyemi, ya?"

Natthan terkejut saat Mike berkata seperti itu dan secara reflek dia melempar bantal tepat ke wajahnya Mike.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?! sakit~ aish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan…" Mike balas melempar Natthan dengan bantal.

"You can't do that, dude~" kata Natthan

"Why?"

"No no no! You can't do that!"

"Kenapa? Aku sudah diskusi dengan PD-nim dan beliau bilang aku harus melakukan adegan ciuman dengan Hyemi."

"Tapi… aku harus melindungi bibirmu!"

"Huh?! What?!"

"Of-of course! Karena kau sudah punya yeojachingu, bukan? Minha pasti akan marah dan cemburu bila kau melakukan adegan ciuman dengan Hyemi!"

"Tidak juga, I already talk with her… and she say it's was fine…"

"Wha-what?!"

"Aku benar-benar curiga, kenapa kau begitu ribut? Kau cemburu?"

"No!"

"Lalu… kenapa kau harus meributkan masalah ini? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Hyemi?"

"No-nothing… kami hanya chingu…"

"Aku tahu pasti ada hubungan lain selain teman…"

"Aku serius, tidak ada…"

"Ya sudah… kalau begitu kau tidak perlu melarangku untuk melakukan adegan ciuman dengan Hyemi."

Kemudian Mike pergi ke kamarnya.

**Part 2**

Esok harinya, Natthan menemui Hyemi di meeting room dan langsung mengintrogasinya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Hyemi

"Apa… apa benar kau akan melakukan… emh… kiss scene dengan Mike di MV terbarunya?" tanya Natthan

"Hah? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Semalam Mike bilang kalau dia juga akan bermain di Music Videonya sebagai orang ketiga diantara kita, dan dia akan melakukan adegan ciuman denganmu…"

"Si pabo itu… setahuku tidak ada adegan ciuman di MVnya nanti."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku yakin Mike hanya membodohimu saja… dia pasti memiliki maksud tertentu."

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak akan melakukan kiss scene dengannya, kan?"

"Tidak… percayalah…"

"Aku benar-benar shock ketika mendengar Mike memberitahuku hal itu."

Di tempat lain, Mike dan Minha sedang makan siang berdua di café~

"Kau ini, ada-ada saja berbohong seperti itu pada Natthan." kata Minha

"Hahaha~ tapi hasilnya terbukti, bukan? itu artinya dia cemburu… Berarti memang benar, ada sesuatu diantara mereka." kata Mike

"Sudahlah, jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain."

"Tapi bukankah menyenangkan bila mereka berdua malu-malu mengakui kalau mereka sebenarnya saling suka."

"Ada-ada saja kau ini…"

Selesai makan siang, Mike dan Minha kembali ke Star Empire. Sementara Mike pergi ke rooftop, Minha pergi latihan bersama Nine Muses.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Natthan yang baru saja menemui Mike di rooftop.

"Aku hanya mau mengingatkan, syutingnya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, jadi persiapkanlah dirimu~" kata Mike

"Arasseo~"

"Kenapa? kau masih marah tentang kiss scene itu?"

"No!"

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu begitu suram? You feel jealous, don't you?"

"I'm fine!"

Sementara itu di tempat latihan Nine Muses…

"Bisakah kau memberitahu namjachingumu itu untuk tidak mencurigaiku terus? Aku dan Natthan benar-benar pusing dibuatnya." kata Hyemi

"Entahlah, Mike begitu penasaran terhadap kalian berdua… apa sebaiknya kalian akui saja yang sebenarnya pada Mike dan yang lainnya?"

"Kami belum siap untuk mempublikasikan hubungan kami."

"Tapi aku rasa itu yang terbaik."

"Dan kau tahu, Natthan memberitahuku kalau Mike bilang padanya akan ada kiss scene antara aku dan Mike di MV terbarunya itu."

"Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah kebohongan saja, Mike sengaja memancing Natthan."

"Benarkah? Si pabo itu~ mianhae Minha… tapi namjachingumu itu menyebalkan sekali dan sudah keterlaluan…"

"Kau mau menemuinya? Dia sedang berada di rooftop bersama Natthan."

"Baiklah, kita temui dia, ayo~"

**Part 3**

Saat ini Mike masih menggoda Natthan tentang Hyemi.

"Oh, just tell me… ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Hyemi?" tanya Mike

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya… dia itu yeoja yang terlalu mudah menerima namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku dekat dengannya karena aku tahu, dia menyukaiku. I'm just playing around with her, bro~" ucap Natthan

"Really? Tapi aku pikir kau menjalin hubungan dengannya? Karena selama ini aku sering melihat kalian bersama…"

"Hyemi lah yang mendekatiku… sebenarnya dia sama sekali bukan tipe idealku."

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong…"

Tiba-tiba saja Hyemi menghampiri Natthan dan kemudian menamparnya di hadapan Mike dan Minha.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar…" kata Hyemi

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hyemi pun pergi. Natthan yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam.

"A-apa yang baru saja Hyemi lakukan? She slap your face, bro~" kata Mike

"Why you make me say that?!" Natthan berseru pada Mike.

"What?" Mike kebingungan

"Damn!"

Kemudian Natthan pergi dan menyusul Hyemi.

"Mike… sudahku bilang jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, kan" kata Minha

"Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu saja… Aku hanya bertanya pada Natthan tentang perasaannya pada Hyemi." jelas Mike

"Kau juga, sih… kenapa harus menggodanya terus tentang Hyemi?"

"Karena aku masih penasaran, ada hubungan apa diantara mereka?"

"Mereka berdua memang sudah pacaran, Mike…"

"What? Jadi benar mereka sudah pacaran? Lalu kau sudah mengetahuinya dan tidak memberitahuku?!"

"Hyemi dan Natthan sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan mereka…"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Hyemi yang memberitahuku… Sudahlah Mike, jangan mencampuri urusan mereka. Kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali. Lihatlah, Hyemi marah pada Natthan…"

"Maaf~ aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini."

"Maka dari itu, bersikap dewasalah…"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Minta maaflah pada Hyemi dan Natthan… mereka jadi bertengkar karenamu."

"Aku tahu…"

**Part 4**

Natthan menarik tangan Hyemi dan menahannya pergi.

"Hyemi! Listen to me, please…" kata Natthan

"Apa? kau mau bilang apa? Kau sama saja seperti namja yang lainnya!" kata Hyemi

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Lalu apa maksudmu tadi, hah?! Kau bilang kalau aku itu yeoja yang mudah menerima namja yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, jadi maksudmu aku itu yeoja gampangan?!"

"Bukan itu maksudku…"

"Selain itu kau juga bilang kalau kau hanya bermain-main saja denganku, kau mau mempermainkan perasaanku?!"

"No! it's just a lie! Aku tidak benar-benar serius mengatakannya…"

"Bohong! Rupanya kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Mike! Kalian berdua sama saja! Selalu membohongi perasaanku! Mempermainkanku tanpa memikirkan perasaanku!"

"Apa? Kenapa kau bilang Mike mempermainkan perasaanmu? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Mike apa yang pernah dia lakukan padaku dulu!"

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

Hyemi tak menjawab dan meninggalkan Natthan dengan penuh pertanyaan. Setelah itu, Mike dan Minha menghampirinya.

"Where is Hyemi?" tanya Mike

"Tell me! What you have done to her?!" tanya Natthan sambil menarik kerah bajunya Mike.

"Let me go!" kata Mike sambil melepaskan tangan Natthan

"Do you ever had any relantionship with her?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Tell me the truth! Hyemi bilang kau pernah mempermainkan perasaannya, apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar! Kita bicara secara baik-baik, ok?!" Minha berusaha melerai.

Di tempat lain, Hyemi sedang berada di studio bersama Sera.

"Hyemi-yah, gwaenchanh-a?" tanya Sera

"Nei unnie…" jawab Hyemi

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya punya masalah…"

Hyemi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Anio…"

"Benarkah? Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Mike dan Minha?"

"Entahlah…"

"Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau sering berdua bersama Natthan… kalian akrab sekali, apa kalian mulai berteman?"

"Tolong jangan membicarakan tentangnya…"

"Kenapa? atau jangan-jangan kau bertengkar dengan Natthan?"

"Aku… membencinya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu pembohong…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya… aku dan dia… kami pacaran."

"Hah?! Sejak kapan?!"

Akhirnya Hyemi menceritakan semuanya pada Sera.

"Apa dia benar-benar mengatakan semua itu?" tanya Sera

"Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, dia mengatakannya pada Mike… kalau dia hanya ingin bermain-main saja denganku." kata Hyemi

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Entahlah… Aku benar-benar membencinya… ternyata dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Mike. Mereka berdua sama-sama membohongiku tentang perasaan mereka, namja macam apa mereka itu?"

"Sudahlah… jangan bicara begitu. Bersabarlah… aku yakin, Natthan tak pernah bermaksud untuk mempermainkan perasaanmu. Percayalah."

"Nei unnie…"

**Part 5**

Esok harinya di Star Empire…

"Hi there!" sapa Hyuna saat berpapasan dengan Natthan.

"Hi, noona…" sapa Natthan

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Umh, noona… Did you see Hyemi?"

"Apa? tidak… Kau sepertinya kurang sehat, kau sakit, ya?"

"No… I'm just confused…"

"Kenapa? kau sedang ada masalah? Bukankah besok kau syuting MV terbarunya Mike bersama Hyemi?"

"Iya, tapi… hh… Hyemi sepertinya membenciku saat ini."

"Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang… Tapi noona, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa hubungan antara Mike dan Hyemi selain teman baik?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Well… emh, akan kuberitahu nanti, tapi kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Hubungan mereka berdua, ya? Dulu mereka sempat berpacaran selama kurang lebih satu tahun."

"Really?! Dan apa benar kalau Mike itu hanya mempermainkan perasaan Hyemi saja?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah noona, beritahu saja apa yang kau ketahui tentang mereka berdua padaku…"

"Kalau begitu kita bicara di tempat lain saja, ok?"

Hyuna dan Natthan memutuskan untuk bicara di café.

"Biar aku ceritakan garis besarnya saja, ya… Sebenarnya Hyemi itu menyukai Mike sejak awal dia mengenalnya, namun Mike menyukai Sera dan selalu mendekatinya. Sera yang mengetahui kalau Hyemi menyukai Mike, berusaha untuk menolak Mike karena Hyemi adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya."

"Is that so…"

"Iya, jadi Sera memberitahu Mike kalau Hyemi menyukainya dan menolak pernyataan cinta Mike padanya karena Sera hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng saja. Setelah itu, Mike mencoba untuk memancing Hyemi agar mau mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya, pada akhirnya mereka berdua pacaran selama satu tahun."

"Lalu apa yang Hyemi maksud dengan mempermainkan perasaannya?"

"Kalau soal itu aku kurang begitu tahu… Tapi saat itu Mike harus pergi ke London karena ada masalah keluarganya."

"Tentang appa-nya itu?"

"Iya… karena Mike harus pergi, akhirnya Hyemi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua karena Hyemi ingin Mike fokus pada masalah keluarganya saja. Setahun kemudian, Mike kembali dari London dan dia mengakui kalau dia sudah pacaran dengan Minha."

"Begitu, ya…"

"Namun setelah Mike dan Minha mengakui hubungan mereka pada kami, hubungan pertemanan Mike dan Hyemi menjadi renggang. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah bersikap biasa lagi…"

"Apa hanya itu yang kau ketahui tentang mereka berdua, noona?"

"Iya… tapi kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali tentang hubungan mereka sebelumnya?"

"Itu karena… saat ini… aku dan Hyemi, sudah pacaran."

"Benarkah?! Jadi itu alasanmu… lalu kenapa kau bilang kalau Hyemi membencimu?"

"Kami sedang ada masalah… ceritanya panjang."

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikanlah masalah kalian… bukankah besok kalian harus syuting MV? Jangan sampai mood kalian jelek ketika di lokasi syuting nantinya."

"Iy, noona… aku tahu~"

**Part 6**

Malam itu Mike baru saja pulang ke dormnya.

"I'm home! Bro~ I bought dinner for you!" kata Mike

Natthan keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menghampiri Mike.

"Tell me, what happen between you and Hyemi?" tanya Natthan

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?"

"I already know, she used to be your girlfriend, right?"

"How can you know that?"

"How can you hurt her?!"

"What? I never hurt her… what do you mean? And why you so angry to me like that?"

"Tell me!"

"Yeah, she was my ex girlfriend and we dating for one year. And I leave her because of my family's problem, then I back to Korea and meet my new girlfriend, Minha. Enough?!"

"Hyemi say that you was played her feeling! Tell me more!"

Mike terdiam dan menghela napas.

"Say something, man! Tell me the truth!" paksa Natthan

"Okay! Okay!"

Kemudian Mike duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mempermainkan perasaannya dulu… Saat itu Sera noona menolak cintaku dan dia memberitahuku kalau Hyemi menyukaiku dari awal dia mengenalku, maka dari itu aku mencoba untuk membuat Hyemi mau mengakui perasaannya padaku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya kalau dia menyukaiku karena kami adalah sahabat, maka dari itu aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan cinta padanya. Aku menjadikannya sebagai yeojachinguku karena aku ingin membalas cintanya… Aku pikir, aku juga akan bisa mencintainya seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, namun aku salah. Aku tak pernah bisa mencintainya karena aku mencintai orang lain."

"How can you do that to her?"

"Wait! Listen to me first…"

"But you lied to her about your feeling!"

"I know! Just listen to me first, okay? Semakin hari aku menjalani hubungan dengannya, aku merasa kalau ini semua takkan berjalan dengan baik karena di hatiku ada orang lain. Aku terlambat menyadari perasaan cintaku pada Minha… dan tentang perasaanku pada Sera noona, itu hanya berdasarkan rasa penasaran saja."

"Lalu, apa benar kau sengaja memperkenalkanku padanya karena kau ingin mencomblangkan kami?"

"Darimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Hyemi memberitahuku, dan dia mengetahuinya dari Minha…"

"Hh… iya, aku memang mencomblangkan kalian berdua. Aku ingin kau menggantikan posisiku di hatinya Hyemi, karena aku tahu kau itu orang yang baik."

"Let me tell you the truth… sebenarnya aku dan Hyemi adalah teman masa kecil."

"What?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami saling mengenal satu sama lain saat kami berusia dua belas tahun, saat itu aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku liburan musim panas di rumah kakek dan nenekku di Gwangju. Lalu kami berdua memutuskan untuk pacaran saat malam Natal kemarin…"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya dari awal tentang hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Aku dan Hyemi memang akan memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, tapi kami menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengumumkan hubungan kami berdua!"

"Lalu, semua yang kau ucapkan saat di rooftop itu?"

"That's a lie, Mike! Aku mengatakan semua itu karena aku ingin menyembunyikan hubungan kami berdua. Then, what should I do now? Hyemi hate me because of you!"

"Well, I'm so sorry man… I never thought it will happen. And then, let's meet Hyemi and explain about everything to her."

"Now?"

"Of course! There's no time, you need to shooting with her tomorrow."

"That's right!"

Mike pun pergi bersama Natthan dan mengajak Minha untuk menemui Hyemi di rumahnya, dan menjelaskan tentang kesalah pahaman diantara mereka.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Hyemi, Minha langsung menelepon Hyemi dan memintanya untuk keluar dan menemuinya.

"Kenapa kau datang malam-malam ke Gwangju?" tanya Hyemi ketika menghampiri Minha yang sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya.

"Ikutlah denganku, ada yang harus kita bicarakan…" kata Minha

"Ini bukan soal Natthan, kan?"

"Emh… sebenarnya—"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya!"

"Tapi kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu… kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Penjelasan apa lagi? Aku sudah trauma pada namja… aku memang bodoh karena tidak pandai menilai namja."

"Jangan bicara begitu… ayolah, kita selesaikan semua ini, ok?"

"Aku tidak mau…"

"Tapi kau akan syuting MV dengannya besok, bukan?"

"Aku tidak peduli…"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku yakin Natthan itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira… dan aku yakin dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu dan mengatakan hal itu."

"Lalu, apa maumu sekarang?"

"Temuilah dia… Natthan sedang menunggu di mobil bersama Mike. Ayolah… percayalah pada sahabatmu ini."

Hyemi menghela napas dan kemudian mengangguk.

**Part 7**

Setelah itu, Hyemi dan Minha mengampiri Mike dan Natthan yang sedang menunggu di dalam mobil.

"She's coming, go… and talk to her." kata Mike

Natthan mengangguk, "Okay…"

"Fighting!"

Kemudian Natthan keluar dari mobil dan menemui Hyemi.

"Hai…" sapa Natthan

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian berdua bicara, aku tidak akan mengganggu." kata Minha

Kemudian Minha meninggalkan mereka bedua dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Natthan

"Tidak usah basa-basi… lebih baik cepatlah kau jelaskan semua ucapanmu kemarin." kata Hyemi

"Well… seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dari kemarin, bukankah dari awal kita sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita sampai tiba saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya pada orang-orang? Dan maksud dari ucapanku kemarin itu, karena aku ingin Mike tidak terus mencurigai kita berdua, aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Aku tidak pernah serius mengatakan semua itu… maaf bila kau jadi salah paham seperti ini, tapi semua yang kuucapkan pada Mike itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan."

"Tapi kau mengatakan semua itu dengan sangat tenang!"

"Karena bila tidak, Mike akan lebih mencurigaiku… kau seharusnya mengerti itu. Dan aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau adalah mantan yeojachingunya Mike, kan?"

"Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang hal itu?"

"Hyuna noona… dan Mike juga sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Apa aku ini tak pantas untuk mendapatkan namja yang benar-benar serius terhadapku?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu… dengarkan aku, saat kita berusia dua belas tahun di musim panas itu, sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu surat."

"Surat?"

"Iya, sebuah surat cinta, namun aku malu untuk memberikannya padamu, dan aku juga takut kau tidak akan mengerti isi suratku karena aku menulisnya dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Sebenarnya sebelum aku akan pulang ke L.A, aku berencana untuk memberikan surat itu padamu… tapi aku takut cintaku tak akan pernah terbalas olehmu karena aku tak tahu kapan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." jelas Natthan

Hyemi hanya terdiam.

"Sampai akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, dan akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan isi hatiku padamu dan menyatakan cintaku padamu. Aku tidak pernah berbohong tentang perasaan cintaku padamu Hyemi… Kau selalu menemaniku dulu, kau satu-satunya orang yang peduli dan mau menjadi temanku saat itu. Aku menyimpan perasaanku ini padamu selama bertahun-tahun, aku sempat ingin melupakanmu karena aku pikir aku tak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Ini adalah perasaan cinta dari Alexander Natthalius Smith saat berusia dua belas tahun untukmu, Pyo Hyemi, dan perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Apa kau percaya padaku sekarang?" tanya Natthan

"Jujur saja kau itu adalah cinta pertamaku… namun aku juga memendam perasaanku ini dalam-dalam karena aku pikir aku juga tak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Setelah itu, aku bertemu dengan Mike dan aku menyukainya karena dia namja yang menyenangkan juga baik, namun aku tak pernah menyangka kalau dia membohongiku tentang perasaannya. Aku juga kecewa ketika aku tahu kalau dia ternyata lebih mencintai Minha, dan semua perasaan cintaku padanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi, dan kau menyatakan cintamu padaku… ketika kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, aku merasakan perasaan cinta pertamaku itu hidup kembali, maka dari itu aku menerimamu sebagai namjachinguku tanpa harus berpikir panjang. Dan ketika kau mengatakan semua kejujuranmu tadi, aku semakin percaya kalau cintamu padaku memang tulus…"  
Natthan tersenyum, "Akhirnya kau percaya padaku…"

"Maaf karena aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu…"

"Gwaenchanh-a… kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, yang terpenting sekarang kita sudah mengetahui isi hati satu sama lain dan semua kebenaran terungkap. Jadi, kau masih mau menjadi yeojachinguku, kan? Pyo Hyemi?"

"Aku mau…"

Kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Sepertinya merek berdua sudah baikan…" kata Minha

"Baguslah… akhirnya mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." kata Mike

"Mereka berdua tidak akan bertengkar bila dari awal kau tidak mencampuri urusan mereka berdua. Meskipun kau namjachinguku, tapi aku tidak suka bila kau tidak bisa bersikap dewasa, dan mencampuri urusan orang lain sekalipun itu sahabatmu sendiri."

"Mianhae… aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Baiklah, karena sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, aku akan kembali ke Seoul, besok kita harus syuting pagi-pagi sekali." kata Natthan

Kemudian Hyemi mencium pipinya Natthan. "Iya, kalau begitu hati-hati, ya?"

Natthan tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambutnya Hyemi, "Arasseo… aku pulang dulu, annyeong~"

Kemudian Natthan mengecup kening yeojachingunya itu sebelum akhirnya pulang.

**Part 8 (Last part-extra)**

Hari ini Hyemi dan Natthan syuting untuk Music Video terbarunya Mike yang berjudul 'Miracle of Love'. Lagu ini menceritakan tentang sebuah keajaiban cinta yang mempertemukan seseorang dengan cinta pertamanya yang sudah lama terpisah.

"Kalian melakukannya dengan sangat baik, PD-nim tidak salah memilih model MV-ku." kata Mike

"Lagu ini cocok sekali dengan kalian berdua, lagunya sesuai dengan kisah cinta kalian." kata Minha

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Hyemi-ssi…" kata Natthan

"Pada akhirnya misiku untuk mempersatukan kalian berhasil juga." kata Mike

"Walau sebelumnya kau sempat mau menghancurkan hubungan kami… dasar pabo!" kata Hyemi

"Maaf~ aku juga manusia, aku bisa berbuat salah."

"Tapi kau keterlaluan!"

"Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa Hyemi memanggilmu 'Pabo'." canda Natthan

"What?! No I'm not!" bantah Mike merasa tak terima.

"Hahaha~ kau memang pabo dari dulu, dan sifat pabo-mu itu takkan pernah hilang." cibir Hyemi

"Kau juga sama pabo-nya denganku, bahkan mungkin lebih." kata Mike tak mau kalah

"Tom dan Jerry sudah mulai berdebat lagi…" gumam Minha

"Sudahlah, sekarang semua masalahnya sudah selesai, bukan?" kata Natthan

"Masalah ini selesai karena aku, kan?" kata Mike

"Yang ada kau yang memulai masalahnya!" kata Hyemi

"Ya, tapi aku tetap menyelesaikannya dan mempersatukan kalian berdua, bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja kau yang bersalah atas semua kejadian bodoh ini."

"Berhentilah, tolong~" pinta Natthan yang merasa pusing dengan perdebatan Mike dan Hyemi.

"Tom and Jerry memang selamanya akan bertengkar seperti ini… ada-ada saja…" ucap Minha sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yang mulai, Mike!" kata Hyemi

"Ya! kau juga~" kata Mike

"Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Kau juga!"

"Ya! ya! geumanhae, chinja!" Natthan berusaha melerai lagi.

"Rupanya kalian berdua masih saja kekanak-kanakan… dewasalah~" kata Minha

"Iya, maaf~" ucap Mike dan Hyemi

"But, I hope you will give her all you love and makes her happy, bro… I trust you." kata Mike

"Sure I will… meskipun kau sempat membuat kami berdua bertengkar, tapi aku berterimakasih padamu juga, karena kau mempertemukanku lagi dengan Hyemi." kata Natthan

"Iya, meskipun kau menyebalkan… tapi aku juga harus mengucapkan terimakasih padamu karena sudah mempertemukanku dengan cinta pertamaku lagi." kata Hyemi

"Kalian berdua memang cocok." kata Minha

"Akhirnya kau mengakui juga kalau aku lah yang berperan penting dalam menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua." ucap Mike dengan penuh percaya diri

"Aish~ kau masih saja menyebalkan, pabo!" kata Hyemi

"Berterimakasihlah padaku…"

"Aku kan sudah mengucapkannya!"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, karena sepertinya kau mengucapkannya bukan tulus dari hatimu."

"Ya! kau! Choi Michael!"

"Oh my God! Mereka mulai bertengkar lagi~" batin Natthan

"Please~ cukup… aku pusing mendengar pertengkaran kalian…" kata Minha

Inilah akhir dari cerita cinta 91-line Star Empire.

Percayalah pada keajaiban cinta, karena hanya cintalah yang mampu mempersatukan kita dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi, dan cinta akan membawa kedamaian dan ketenangan dalam hidup kita.

**-The end-**

**Author Says: **Selesai sudah fanfic ini! Author sangat senang karena bisa menceritakan tentang cinta pertama ini. Author ga tega ngebiarin Hyemi kita yang imut itu kesepian, maka dari itu dibuatlah fanfic ini agar Hyemi bisa bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya.

Well, sekali lagi thanks karena kalian sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic saya ini. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan! Dukung terus author kalian tercinta ini agar bisa berkarya terus. Tiada kata lain dari saya, just thanks and I love you all! Saya tunggu komentar kalian!


End file.
